Una vida sin ti
by Encadenada
Summary: Ranma no pudo volver a ser hombre al mojarse con agua caliente. Akane y Ryoga decidieron ayudarlo. Terminado.
1. Ausencia

En todo el pueblo no se habla de otra cosa. Después de tanto tiempo y tantas especulaciones, la boda ya es un hecho, faltan dos días para el gran acontecimiento y los vecinos empezaron a adornar las calles, pues Akane y su prometido han librado a este pacifico pueblo de muchos estorbos convertidos en guerreros, amenazas y fenómenos que amenazaban la paz que hoy en día perdura. Todo Nerima esta de fiesta… Akane y Rioga por fin unirán sus vidas.

Es una mañana hermosa. El sol brilla precioso y las aves adornan el aire con sus notas y colores. Kasumi se encuentra preparando el desayuno y un dulce aroma perfuma el hogar de los Tendo. La casa luce demasiado tranquila comparada a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados hacia apenas tres años. Nabiki se mudo a Tokio para estudiar economía y esta comprometida con un acaudalado compañero de clases a quien no le costo demasiado cazar con su astucia. El señor Tendo recoge la correspondencia, mostrando, como siempre, demasiado interés en cosas pequeñas, aun es como un niño. Akane mira a su padre desde la ventana.

La chica del cabello azabache apenas acaba de levantarse. Su físico no ha cambiado gran cosa desde la última vez que vio a Ranma; desde entonces ella ha atendido prioritariamente el Dojo de su padre. Ha mejorado bastante sus tecnicas, y es que desde que decidió no asistir a la universidad después de terminar la preparatoria, todo ha tomado un curso distinto.

Hace dos meses Rioga, pidio al fin la mano de la chica que ama desde hace tiempo. Soun, convencido de no cometer el mismo error, lo consultó primero con ella… Akane pronto será la Señora Hibiki.

Los recuerdos vienen a su mente como una cinta que se repite una y otra vez… a diario, durante años… así será toda la vida. El entrenamiento ha sido su refugio y su desahogo desde entonces. Tanta furia, tantas lagrimas, tanto dolor… tanto amor se encierran en sus puños a punto de sangrar y explotan como bombas. Así es cada tarde, cuando nadie la mira entrenar. Hoy no es diferente…

Akane lo recordaba como si hubiera sido hace una hora…

_Un año después de la boda fallida tan famosa__, Ranma y Rioga decidieron partir juntos a China, una semana después de recibir ambos cartas donde el guía de Jusendo les daba la buena nueva de que los pozos volvieron a la normalidad.…_

_Ranma de pronto se levanto un __día y decidió partir, explicándole a Akane que no podía casarse con ella hasta acabar con esa maldición que tantos problemas le había causado. "Si voy a ser el representante de la secta Saotome de combate libre, no puedo seguir siendo tal fenómeno"… _

_Akane no entendió bien porque Ranma llevo consigo a Rioga... __Solo fue para que lo acompañase, le explicó él. Realmente, Ranma sabía que con lo despistado que era su amigo-enemigo, tal vez nunca llegaría solo a China. Los dos ya eran más maduros y dejaron atrás sus diferencias para viajar juntos. _

_La relación entre Ranma y Akane no había cambiado demasiado, puesto que por ambos lados aun había inseguridades, celos, dudas de todo tipo; aún así Akane fue quien rompió el hielo durante la despedida…_

_-Adiós Ranma, te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario_

_-Akane, yo quería decirte que… - trago saliva, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como de costumbre cuando hablaba de esas cosas con Akane... – que si no regreso como un hombre, como todo un hombre sin hechizos ni tonterías, entonces, y solo así, estaré listo para ser tu esposo._

_-No tienes que prometer nada Ranma, esto es solo por ti. Yo así te conocí, no he conocido a otro Ranma y si tú haces esto es solo para ti. Yo… -bajó la mirada, tímida, pero determinada- Yo te amo así y jamás dejaré de amarte Ranma… tu eres mi único prometido._

_Akane se acurruco en el pecho de él y el la rodeo con sus brazos, permanecieron así largo rato y solo se separaron al darse cuenta de que todos los observaban y Soun, incluso les había tomado fotos…_

_Tres meses después, alguien toco la puerta de la familia Tendo… Akane y su padre se sorprendieron mucho de que alguien tocara su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada. "Ranma", los ojos de Akane se iluminaron y salio corriendo hasta la puerta que daba a la calle… su padre ya había abierto la puerta…._

_-¡¡Pero que estas diciendooo?! – Akane vio como Soun estaba del color de una hoja de papel – ¡¡Ranma no puede estar muerto!!_

_Desde ese entonces, Akane __cayó en una especie de sueño… Se veía a si misma actuar y llevar una vida aparentemente normal… se veía a si misma desde arriba, como a una extraña, mientras su mente y su espíritu vagaban, escapaban de esa realidad que tanto había temido. Ya no había mas miedo, su mas amarga pesadilla se convirtió en la realidad que regia su vida. Solo había algo peor a no tener su amor, era saber que no estaba, que no volvería jamás a verlo ni suyo ni ajeno… _

_Nunca pregunto los detalles de su muerte… cualquier explicación le resultaba absurda, alguien tan fuerte solo podía morir por un cruel destino, no había accidente o fuerza que justificara tal cosa y averiguarlo era solo torturarse. Había pasado más de dos meses en un estado de profunda depresión, había adelgazado demasiado, lloraba a cada momento y su salud decayó tanto que el Dr. Tofu le lanzo una advertencia a su padre y hermanas… "Si sigue así, yo no podré hacer nada. Ella se esta dejando morir."_

_Un día Soun también enfermó, cayo en una profunda depresión por ver a su hija en tal estado. Nabiki y Kasumi regresaron a casa en aquel tiempo para atenderlos. En una ocasión, Akane fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y escucho sollozos, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa donde Genma y su padre solían jugar por tantas horas... Lo que vio la dejó helada… _

_A los pies de su padre, se encontraba Kasumi, quien tenia seis meses de embarazo, llorando desconsoladamente... suplicante._

_-Padre por favor, tienes que reaccionar – somos una familia y nos haces falta… por favor papá, tienes que soportar. Akane mejorará, ya lo veras… _

_-Ya no llores hermana… - Kasumi sintió la mano de Akane en su hombro- Todo esto es por mi culpa, he sido muy egoísta, tu debes cuidarte mucho, no debes sufrir, tu bebe debe nacer sano. Te prometo que yo ya no daré motivos para que nuestro padre se preocupe, te lo prometo Kasumi… pero ya no estés triste, por favor… ya no sufras mas, hermana._

_Al decir esto, lo hizo con tanta serenidad, que Kasumi se tranquilizo mucho y a los pocos días, conforme la misma Akane se hacia cargo de su recuperación, Soun volvió a la normalidad. _

Y ahí estaba… Dos años después, entallando su vestido de novia. Se veía más hermosa que nunca. Su cabello era largo de nuevo y sus facciones mas definidas, definitivamente ya no era la pequeña Akane.

Mientras la costurera guardaba sus accesorios alguien toco a la puerta, se escucho la voz de Nabiki a lo lejos…

-Señora Nodoka, que bien que nos visita, pase.

Akane se estremeció, ver a Nodoka era revivir tantos recuerdos, se le parecía demasiado a Ranma y por un momento se quedo sin habla. La señora llego hasta la habitación, donde Akane aun vestía de blanco.

-Akane, estas preciosa. Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo…

Sus palabras escondían mucho mas de lo que decían, era obvio que a Nodoka le pasaba lo mismo que a Akane, después de todo, ambas habían sido las mujeres mas importantes para él.

- Akane, quiero hablar contigo. Se que estás muy ocupada pero, de verdad no te quitaría el tiempo si no fuera tan importante lo que tengo que decirte.

Akane asintió y termino de desvestirse y ponerse ropa de diario, sus hermanas se retiraron y se quedaron hablando ellas dos a solas.

Sabes, Akane, desde que recibimos las noticias sobre mi Ranma, se que has sufrido tanto o mas que yo su perdida y creo que es muy justo que sepas lo que voy a decirte antes de que des este paso tan definitivo en tu vida.

¿A que se refiere señora? – Akane tragó saliva – ¡No me asuste por favor!

Se que has sufrido mucho y se que Ranma no lo hubiera querido así, pero creo que tu eres mucho mas madura de lo que aparentas y sabrás manejar esta verdad…

Señora…

Se hizo un silencio, como un mal presagio para Akane.

-Estoy aquí en contra de la voluntad de mi hijo. Akane... Mi Ranma no murió, el sigue con vida…

Akane se quedo paralizada… No atinó a responder, no atinó a nada.


	2. Dolorosos recuerdos

**OLVIDE EN EL CAPITULO PASADO, ANOTAR QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y ****YO LOS UTILIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN )**

**Otra nota: texto normal es en el tiempo real del fic, texto **_**en cursiva, es para los recuerdos o flash back. **_

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa, Señora Nodoka… - un nudo en la garganta estaba a punto de traicionar a Akane – Ranma nunca me amó y ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente confianza para decírmelo y simplemente cortar ese compromiso al que lo obligó su padre.

Nooo Akane no pienses eso, todo tiene una explic…

Akane la interrumpió bruscamente:

Cometí muchos errores por mis celos y por no confiar en él, pero Dios sabe que jamás quise forzarlo ni chantajearlo con eso. Lo acepté siendo como era, jamás me molestó que se convirtiera en chica, yo lo hubiera seguido hasta la muerte, por eso nada puede justificar que el me haya hecho pasar por todo lo que he vivido todo este tiempo y si lo hizo solo significa que no me quiere ni como novia ni como amiga...

Jamás digas eso Akane… Ranma… mi Ranma jamás ha amado a otra mujer que no seas tú y eso jamás cambió.

La chica no pudo más, rompió en llanto y salio corriendo de la habitación… Nodoka la siguió abrazándola por la espalda cuando ambas cayeron al piso desconsoladas.

Sé que no podrás creerme porque soy su madre y pensarás que lo defiendo. Pregúntale a Rioga… el te dirá el motivo por el cual te mintió y entonces entenderás, Akane… El y tú se merecen toda la felicidad y yo he venido a empañarla; pero no es fácil ver a mi hijo como un mártir sin intentar al menos decirte que el aún vive y que no te abandonó… Perdóname hija, pero mañana empezaras una nueva vida y quiero que lo hagas con los ojos abiertos…

Nodoka salió llorando y Akane se quedó tumbada. Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza… "Tal vez solo dijo que me amaba porque le di lástima" "¿Y si ama a otra?" "Tal vez piensa que no le daré hijos tan fuertes como él… la verdad es que nunca he sido tan buena en las artes marciales…".

Kasumi solo la miró y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Un rato después le llevo té para tranquilizarla, ninguna de las dos habló. Akane estaba a punto de tomar el primer trago cuando escuchó la voz de su actual prometido.

¡Ya llegué familia! – Por la entrada se vió a Rioga con una enorme bolsa de víveres que acostumbraba regalar a la familia de su prometida en sus constantes visitas.

Al escuchar, Akane se incorpora y corre hacia él. Al mirarla, el se da cuenta de que ella estuvo llorando, no hablan, ella lo mira inquisidoramente y el entonces intuye que la verdad ha salido a flote…

Akane… tu... – ella no lo dejó continuar, una bofetada cargada de corage y de dolor se planto en su cará, puso su mejilla completamente roja y el golpe lo tumbó.

Ahora mismo me vas a dar una explicación…¡¡ tú sabias que Ranma esta vivo y vienes aquí a decir mentiras y pedir mi mano, eres un canalla!!

Akane, tienes un motivo muy grande para estar así pero te juro que no fue mi intención jamás tomar ventaja de eso. Ranma me pidió que te dijera eso…

¿Por qué?

El se siente muy avergonzado… - Rioga se veía triste y conmocionado, entendió en ese momento que Akane sufría tanto por Ranma porque jamás lo olvidó y aquel amor seguía tan vivo como el primer día.

Akane… Ranma no logró deshacerse de la maldición, ni siquiera llegó conmigo a Jusenkyo. Es demasiado duro para mí decir esto…

Dilo Rioga… quiero saber todo y mas vale que no me mientas esta vez…

Kasumi se retiro prudentemente y cerró la puerta. A Rioga se le dificultaba hablar pero ya había empezado y no seguiría callando más…

_Ranma chica y p-chan se __cubrían de la lluvia mientras pasaban por un camino demasiado lodoso. Según sus cálculos(los de Ranma, puesto que Rioga no ha dejado de ser tan desorientado) no faltaban mas de dos días para llegar a los estanques encantados. El camino era demasiado difícil pero no había otra forma de llegar más que caminando. La comida se había vuelto escasa y habían llegado a la conclusión de que como mujer y un pequeño cerdo menor su necesidad de alimentarse. _

_La lluvia arreciaba mas cuando un auto muy lujoso apareció en el camino, cosa bastante rara porque nadie expondría su auto a tal maltrato a menos que estuviera loco, al menos eso pensaron Ranma y su amigo, sin embargo mas se extrañaron cuando el auto se paró junto a ellos. _

_El chofer le hizo una seña a Ranma para que subiera, él negó con la cabeza y como respuestas la puerta trasera se abrió. Entonces vieron al tripulante, un hombre con un rostro terriblemente pálido y ojeroso, de cabellos azulados que le sonreía con notable morbo a, quien el pensaba, era una chica._

_¿Qué quiere este tipo? – dijo un poco enfadado y sujetando bien a p-chan sale disparada…_

_Sin embargo, el auto se da vuelta y los sigue. Una zapatilla de ranma queda incrustada en el lodo y con esto su paso se dificulta un poco más… El auto los atropella… _

_Después de un tiempo que se volvió imposible de calcular, P-chan despierta. Le dolía terriblemente todo el cuerpo y no se encontraba en ningún lugar en especial, solo junto a un camino, entre el lodo... De pronto recordó a Ranma, no tenía la menor idea de que pasara con él y se preocupó verdaderamente… No había forma de recuperar su cuerpo, pues no tenía agua caliente a su alcance así que decidió caminar pues convertido en cerdo no podía hacer gran cosa y menos porque las heridas estaban doliendo demasiado y había perdido su bolsa con todas sus pertenencias y no encontró tampoco la de su compañero de viaje._

_Después de muchas horas __encontró una vieja casa donde se introdujo y busco con dificultades, agua caliente. Encontró una tetera y la robó para al final convertirse en Rioga en el exterior, pero su cuerpo quedó al desnudo, así que entró de nuevo a la casa y buscó algo con que cubrirse, solo encontró un viejo traje de campesino que le holgaba demasiado, pero era mucho mejor que nada. _

_Así siguió su camino y llego, al día siguiente, a un pueblo que desconocía. Al preguntar su nombre, le indicaron que era la aldea de Toba y que los estanques encantados quedaban a tres días de distancia caminando, le indicaron que hacia la derecha quedaba el camino pero el tomo hacia la izquierda, preguntándose por su amigo Ranma… pensó que no era correcto dejar de buscarlo, aunque de seguro Ranma ya había llegado a los estanques por su propio pié. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando vió pasar el auto que los había atropellado, sin dudarlo corrió de tras de el ordenándole que se detuviera y el auto aceleró más; Rioga lanzo su paraguas pero el auto se desvaneció igual que la primera vez que lo vió. Entonces sintió que algo no estaba bien y decidió buscar a Ranma, definitivamente tenia una muy mala corazonada. _

_Era definitivo que los del auto no lo habían reconocido, así que siguió las huellas de los neumáticos por más de tres horas hasta llegar a una gran mansión, con hermosos jardines y una fuente preciosa en su entrada frontal. Tocó furiosamente la puerta y por supuesto que nadie abrió. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho… estaba seguro de que Ranma estaba en esa casa… y fuera lo que fuera, no lo estaba pasando bien. Pensó en Akane y lo que ella sufriría si su prometido no regresaba con bien, así que determinado e ignorando sus heridas aun vivas, se salto la barda para buscarlo_

_A decir verdad, su búsqueda no fue tan larga. En cuanto saltó se encontró con un miembro de la servidumbre que se dirigía a algún lugar con una charola repleta de postres y té. Le pareció extraño que se desplazara con eso por los jardines, puesto que no había mesa de jardín a la vista, pero el sirviente se introdujo en un pequeño cuarto al final del mismo, que parecía ser el cuarto donde guardaban los artículos de jardinería. _

"_De seguro esta ahí" se dijo y sin pensarlo, se acercó sigiloso y noqueó al sirviente por la espalda cuando este abría la puerta… _

_La visión lo dejó espantado: Ranma chica estaba atado de pies y manos, con moretones por todo el cuerpo y medio desnudo. Completamente inconciente y había rastros de sangre por todo el cuartucho… _

_Rioga no pudo reaccionar momentáneamente, se quedó un rato viéndolo aterrado, sin creer lo que estaba ante su vista. No era cierto… el comprobó cientos de veces que Ranma es fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que él, a decir verdad… no podía ser que le causaran tanto daño, aunque fuera en su estado de chica._

_Lo desató y salió con el en brazos, corriendo. Le extraño que no hubiera más guardias o que nadie interfiriera en su escape… Corrió por todo el largo camino, pensando mil cosas, no podía detenerse a cuidar sus heridas, por el momento era mas importante ponerlo a salvo, pues si alguien le hizo tanto daño, de seguro era un ser extraordinariamente poderoso._

_Por fin se detuvo en medio de un bosque, hizo fuego con piedras y calentó agua en un trasto viejo que encontró tirado, pues pensaba que en su estado de chico seria mas resistente a las heridas y soportaría mientras llegaban a un poblado donde al menos hubiera hierbas medicinales .Cuando el agua estuvo tibia la vació sobre la cabeza del artemarcialista…_

_Y se quedo igual… Ranma no volvió a ser hombre. Rioga pensó que tal vez la temperatura no era suficientemente alta e iva a conseguir mas agua cuando escucho la débil voz de la mujer…_

_Es inútil Rioga… Muchas gracias, pero no.._

_¡Ranma! Resiste __por favor, voy a conseguir medicina y…_

_Es inútil… ya no seré mas hombre.._

_No digas tonterías, de seguro estas desvariando por la fiebre… el agua estaba fría por eso no te volviste hombre…_

_¡Que noooooooo!! Yo sé lo que te digo…_

_Ranma estalló en llanto como un niño y Rioga tiro el trasto…_

_Eso no puede ser… _

_Yo tampoco lo puedo creer… ese hombre… ese hombre de la mansión. _

_Ranma, dime que te hizo… en cuanto te recuperes un poco iremos y lo obligaremos a que te vuelva a la normalidad…_

_No tiene caso… Es irreversible. Ese hombre es una especie de brujo muy poderoso y su hechizo no tiene remedio... y yo no se que voy a hacer. Rioga me quiero morir, ¿qué haré? Lo único que quedaba de mi ya no esta… estoy atrapado en este cuerpo por siempre.¡Me quiero morir!_

_Rioga __comprendió que si bien, Ranma estaba muy herido, por dentro estaba peor, jamás lo vió derrotarse así, su persistencia se había vencido y no era ni sombra del que tantas veces lo venció. No supo que decirle, penso en Akane, ambos la amaban pero él no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir con tal de tenerla a su lado, ver a su prometido así, la destrozaría. _

_De seguro hay alguna forma, tu sabes que todo tiene remedio, has tenido muchos problemas en la vida y …_

_Esta vez es diferente… luché, no sabes cuanto, Rioga… Pero no logré ni rasguñarlo. Dios sabe que lo intenté, incluso renuncié a la vida pero el se aferró a dejarme vivo para... _

_Ranma cada vez estaba peor y no sabia que decirle, la verdad era terrible y no encontraba con que consolarlo._

_Yo ya no podré regresar… Rioga. Dile a Akane, a mis padres y a todos que yo morí. Inventales cualquier cosa…_

_¡Estás loco! Akane se morirá de la tristeza, ella… - se entristeció mas al mencionarlo- ella solo te ama a ti, Ranma… eres todo para ella y aunque lo niegues tu le correspondes._

_¿Y de que sirve si es así? Mírame… no iré a Nerima con este cuerpo por siempre a pretender que ella me siga queriendo y que su padre me herede el dojo… eso ya no es para mi, y nada de lo que pueda tener con este cuerpo me interesa. Yo solo quiero morirme. _

_Noo. No se lo diré a ella… regresa, le explicas, estoy seguro de que juntos todos pensaremos algo y…lo que te paso no puede ser tan grave, de seguro hay un remedio pero ese brujo no te lo dijo._

_Rioga ahora no puedo decirte exactamente lo que paso en aquella mansión pero te aseguro que esto es irreversible. No puedo, de verdad no puedo regresar contigo… ni siquiera por ella, solo seria amargarle la existencia, prefiero que me piense muerto y que me olvide._

_Casi se había olvidado de sus heridas y Ranma cayó inconciente. Vencido, como jamás lo había visto Rioga. El sentía que con gusto __daría su vida para no darle a su amada Akane una noticia tan dolorosa. Tomó a la chica de nuevo y siguió caminando._

_Después de tres horas llegó de nuevo a la aldea de donde había partido tiempo antes y preguntó por ayuda para la chica del cabello rojo. Una señora le dijo que no había médicos ni curanderos pero que en la aldea solían utilizar hierbas medicinales muy buenas. Los hizo pasar a su casa y empezó a preparar fomentos con diferentes flores y hojas._

_No debiste golpear a tu mujer tan fuerte, joven… mira nada mas como la dejaste.._

_Noo, señora, yo no lo hice. __Además no es mi mujer, es una amiga y fue lastimada en una mansión que queda por un camino…_

_¿Te refieres a la mansión del monje Tsu?_

_El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció. Rioga supo entonces que se trataba de algo grave y que esa mujer lo sabía…_

_¿Qué hay en esa mansión?_

_Esto es… es horrible. Pobre muchacha._

_Dígame__ ya, que me esta asustando._

_No es para menos. Quién es raptado y llevado a esa mansión jamás en su vida vuelve a ser feliz…_

_¿Por qué?_

_La mujer tomo aire para empezar su relato._

_El monje Tsu vivió en el monte cercano a esta aldea durante mucho tiempo y vivía feliz con su estilo de vida tan sencillo y en constante y profunda meditación. Era considerado el monge mas poderoso en su concentración, tenía el poder de curar enfermos, paralizar, simplemente hacia milagros que ningún otro ser había hecho antes Sin embargo, cuando se molestaba por algo, el no podía controlar su poder, . tanto que asta llego a representar un peligro para sus compañeros y fue confinado a un pequeño centro de oración creado para que viviera solo ahí. . El acepto su destino con humildad. Pero en una ocasión, mientras recolectaba su cosecha, se encontró a una jovencita muy herida, ella era muy hermosa. El la curó y la tuvo un tiempo en su templo. Ella se curó y empezó a convivir con el, no tenia a donde ir y el la ayudaba a recuperarse .Con el paso del tiempo, ellos se enamoraron y quisieron formar un hogar, pero eso les esta prohibido a los monjes de su secta. Tsu estaba demasiado enamorado y decidió desertar… además se dio cuenta de que con sus extraordinarios poderes podía ganar mucho dinero, así que ahora no solo tenia una esposa, sino también dinero para darle a ella un palacio. Fueron felices por un tiempo, hasta que un día, llego un hombre a la mansión alegando que la chica amada de Tsu era su esposa y que el tenia aun el poder sobre ella. Tsu la negó y echo al hombre de la casa. Al siguiente día, la chica salió al jardín y no regreso al interior de la casa en un rato largo, Tsu se comenzó a preocupar y al salir a buscarle, encontró en el jardín de su casa, el cuerpo destrozado de su amada… Había sido abusada muy cruelmente y torturada y partes de su cuerpo estaban quemados. Esto le impactó tanto al monje, que perdió la razón. Ha seguido trabajando como curandero de los millonarios chinos y hace casi cualquier cosa sin que nadie lo detenga… pero …desde que su amada fue asesinada, decenas de chicas han sido atrapadas por el y asesinadas. Cuando el entra en su estado de locura, confunde a todas las chicas con su amada, las hace suyas y cuando se da cuenta de que son otras, generalmente después de varios días de secuestradas, las asesina cruelmente._

_De pronto la mujer ve a Rioga… este se ve pálido como un papel. Completamente incrédulo. Eran demasiadas sorpresas en un lapso de tiempo tan corto._

_No puede ser que no haya habido nadie que lo detenga…_

_Es inmensamente poderoso, no tienes idea… estoy muy sorprendida de que tu amiga siga con vida._

_Ella es muy fuerte, extraordinariamente fuerte… Además, el le hizo un daño mucho mas alla de lo que usted se pueda imaginar._

_Sea lo que sea, de seguro ella no lo puede evitar, ni usted… _

_Pasaron al menos seis horas y Ranma despertó, la fiebre casi había cedido y estaba muy mejorada pero su mirada estaba igualmente sombría. _

_Así que él… - Rioga no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta._

_No lo digas, jamás lo menciones Rioga… Todo lo malo, todos mis temores y mis repulsiones, todo lo he pasado ya… Rioga… Rioga ve a Jusenkyo. Ve y se un hombre normal, regresa a Nerima y cásate con Akane. Si tú no lo haces, no habrá nadie mas adecuado para ella. Ella es libre para ti, por favor, dile que yo he muerto. No falta mucho tiempo para que sea verdad, yo ya no quiero vivir. _

_Akane te ama… no puedes tratarla así…_

_Yo también la amo y es por eso que te pido esto . Ya sabes toda la verdad, tu sabes que jamas volveré a ser el mismo, por su bien yo solo debo desaparecer por siempre. Yo siempre la quise, ¿sabes? _

_Ranma solo respiro un poco, parecía que ahora ya no había mas pudor con respecto a sus sentimientos. _

_Es cierto que es fea y no sabe cocinar y es muy violenta y poco femenina… es por eso que la amo, porque es diferente a todas. La amo desde que la conocí, sentí que jamás me fijaría en otra mujer. A decir verdad me moría de celos contigo, sabia que si alguien me la arrebataría, ese eras tu. Ahora yo quiero que estén juntos… por favor Rioga, no te des por vencido, ella te amará mas pronto de lo que piensas… y los dos se lo merecen. _

Rioga no mencionó a Akane que la chica Ranma había sido ultrajada… sin embargo Akane igual estaba sufriendo.

Rioga, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – de sus enormes ojos brotaban numerosas lagrimas. Todas las mentiras se habían revertido en contra de la pobre Akane.

Yo quiero verlo, quiero hablar con el. Llévame a donde está por favor… yo… Yo necesito verlo, no me importa que su cuerpo sea de mujer…¡¡ Rioga yo necesito ver a Ranma llévame por favor, te lo suplico!!


	3. Deja Vu

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y YO LOS UTILIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y YO LOS UTILIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN**

Aun poblado muy apartado en el norte de China, llegó una joven pelirroja de cabello trenzado. Lucía demasiado delgada y su rostro desencajado. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, nada parecía importarle. A su paso, los hombres le decían piropos pero ella ni siquiera se molestaba en insultarlos.

En un momento, en el camino se cruzo con un hombre que tenía mucha prisa, pues su niño estaba tratando de cruzar la calle e iba a alcanzarlo. Al pasar junto a ella, rozo levemente su brazo, sin intensión; lejos estaba de imaginarse que cometía el error de su vida. La chica soltó un grito aterrador.

¡Suéltame maldito!! – gritó desesperada y a la vez aterrada como si viera un monstruo y de un solo golpe, derribó al pobre hombre.

Pero eso no paró ahí, continuó golpeándolo con demasiada saña y fuerza. El niño al ver lo que sucedía con su padre, comenzó a llorar con gran sentimiento pidiéndole a los que estaban alrededor que lo defendieran, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer tal cosa, la chica era demasiado fuerte.

De pronto, ella, al escuchar la voz del niño, reaccionó. Se miró los puños enrojecidos y se asusto gravemente de lo que hizo. Reaccionó entonces… había medio matado a un pobre inocente sin ningún motivo. Trató de levantarlo pero el hombre estaba atemorizado y solo continuaba cubriéndose.

¡Perdóneme! No se que estoy haciendo… perdón. Señor, yo…

Miró que lo que hacía no se remediaba con un perdon y se llenó de vergüenza… " Mira Ranma, en que te has convertido…"

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hizo eso desde que Rioga lo saco de la mansión donde estaba prisionero. No recordaba casi nada de su pasado…

Sabía que de alguna forma había sido felíz, sabia que la conocía y que la amaba, veía su rostro al cerrar los ojos pero no podía recordar su nombre.. era una chica de ojos marron enormes y una hermosa cabellera negra a la mitad del cuello. Recordaba su voz y cada gesto, pero no podía recordar quien era. Ni el porqué se sentía enamorada de ella, si eran la dos mujeres. Se imaginaba a sí mismo junto a ella, como si en otra vida hubiera sucedido. "Si tan sólo la viera y pudiera ofrecerle mi vida… pero a ella solo deben gustarle los hombres y yo no lo soy… desgraciadamente tambien soy chica y no se porque esta obsesión.

Hijo, vamonos.. tu madre te está esperando – Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ranma se molesto y empezó a correr, esta historia se estaba volviendo demasiado repetitiva, ya había tenido demasiadas peleas con ese hombre extraño que decía que era su padre y lo llamaba como si fuera un muchacho. Aunque su voz le resultaba un poco familiar, estaba seguro de que un hombre tan feo no seria su padre… además ella no tenia padres, al menos no los recordaba.

¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, yo no soy tu hijo! ¿Qué no ves que soy una chica? Estás completamente loco…

Genma lo había seguido durante meses, pues Rioga no les ocultó la verdad a sus padres, además le pareció que alguien debia protegerlo, pues Ranma estaba corriendo demasiados peligros tan lejos de sus seres queridos, y aunque él hizo lo posible por regresarlo, conforme pasaban los días, Ranma perdía mas la razón y se volvía mas peligroso.

Así siguieron corriendo y los encontró la noche. Ranma se internó en lo más oscuro del bosque y prendió una fogata. Se había vuelto ermitaño y solo se aproximaba a los poblados cuando la comida escaseaba. Vivía de lo que encontraba en los árboles y robaba de los sembradíos, de repente pescaba con lanzas que el mismo fabricaba… "Apuesto que muy pocas chicas saben hacer lo que yo hago… es como si fuera hombre. ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado serlo!"

De pronto lo vió, era un panda adulto que hace tiempo se reunía con ella en las noches, parecía inofensivo, al principio la asusto un poco su presencia pero se acostumbró a mirarlo y a que cada noche el durmiera a su lado. Por algún motivo, no le desagradaba del todo, a pesar de su mal olor y todo el espacio que le quitaba. Ella pensaba que pronto lo atraparía para darle un buen baño de agua fria, aunque cada vez que lo intentaba el animal escapaba despavorido.

**NERIMA…El día de la boda. **

El pequeño hijo de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofú daba vueltas en su andadera por toda la casa mientras su mama preparaba el desayuno para su hermana menor y su padre. En realidad Kasumi desde su boda no vivía ahí, pero procuraba atenderlos cuando su esposo se dedicaba al consultorio. Además la pobre de Akane aun no aprendía a cocinar muy bien, esa es historia conocida. Y con mas razón en este día, que seria la tan sonada boda.

Cuando todo estuvo listo les llamo. Nabiki estaba de visita por la boda de Akane, llegó primero. Extrañado por la falta de Akane, Soun le pidió que le avisara… pero Nabiki no la encontró en su habitación.

Kasumi, ¿Akane esta tomando un baño ya?- preguntó el padre con un mal presentimiento.

No papá. Ella no se levantó, al menos después de que yo llegara. – Vió a su padre preocupado y decidio tranquilizarlo- no te alarmes, tiene demasiados pendientes por la boda, de seguro madrugó para tener listo todo.

Nabiki solo la escucho, pareció prenderse algo en su cerebro y corrió de nuevo a la habitación. Desde allá se escuchó su grito…

¡Se fue! Akane se fue de la casa.- dijo bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras y con un papel en mano.- Miren esto

Era una carta escrita por Akane:

**Queridos padre y hermana. **

**Sé que con mi partida en este día tan especial los voy a preocupar demasiado. La verdad no lo haría si no fuera tan importante. No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, ni por Rioga, el ya sabe lo que pasa y me acompañará. Cuando regrese vamos a hablar de nuevo de la boda, discúlpenme con todos los invitados y los colaboradores, no quise molestarlos así. Por el momento, me es imposible quedarme. Cuídense y por favor perdónenme por lo que hago, pero hay cosas que no pueden esperar un día mas. **

**Los Quiere, Akane. **

¡Dios! ¿Ahora que haremos con tanta comida?- fue la preocupación de Kasumi…

Soun se puso histérico y al verlo Nabiki dijo…

¿Dónde esta tio Genma, papa?

¿A que viene esa pregunta en este momento? Se fue a un viaje de entrenamiento, yo que sé, tu sabes, desde que Ranma… pasó lo que paso, Genma ya no es el mismo, casi no se le ha visto por aquí.

¡Aaaah!- Nabiki estaba comenzando a atar cabos.- pues tal vez sea cierto que no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, si dice que Rioga va con ella…

Mientras tanto Rioga y Akane caminaban juntos por un pueblo un tanto lejano a Tokio. Llevaban mas de siete horas sin descansar. Se dirigían a un pueblo de China llamado Po-xiu, desde donde Genma le había enviado su ultima carta a Nodoka, informándole sobre su hijo.

Akane no había reparado en Rioga… lo miró triste y se sintió mal por obligarlo a enfrentar esa situación tan penosa, pues era obvio que el chico se estaba dando mas que cuenta de que el sobraba en la vida de Akane… Y pensar que este día iba a ser la boda.

Ya es hora de descansar y comer algo. – Aunque ella no tenia hambre, no podia obligar a Rioga a viajar sin descanso y con el estómago vacío.

Ninguno de los dos hablo durante el almuerzo. Descansaron una hora y después emprendieron el camino… Después de algunos minutos Akane se paro y le dijo a su prometido:

Perdóname Rioga, perdón de verdad. Se que es injusto esto para ti. Tu siempre me has cuidado y protegido y ahora yo…

Empezó a llorar de nuevo…

Yo te hago esto... cancelar la boda y venir conmigo a buscar a Ranma, quien siempre fue tu enemigo y …

No digas eso Akane- Rioga le respondió determinado. – Ranma nunca fue mi enemigo, solo éramos rivales porque los dos te amamos, pero eso no significa que yo le desee mal. La verdad hice muy mal en callarme tanto tiempo y eso jamás me hubiera dejado ser feliz. Las cosas no pasan por que si, yo estaré mejor si lo vemos y rescatamos, no voy a descansar hasta saber que es de él .. Solo lamento que tu tengas que sufrir.. Por lo demás no te preocupes, yo siempre he estado conciente de que lo amas a él y eso no cambiara nada.

Rioga cambió los boletos de su luna de miel por boletos a China para hacer este viaje. Sentía que su alma jamás se repondría de eso, pero pensó que no era el único que la estaba pasando mal y que el debió desde el principio hacer algo. Después de todo Akane jamás se entero de que p-chan era él en realidad, y Ranma tuvo muchísimas oportunidades de decírselo.

Tomaron un barco y caminaron tres dias mas hasta llegar al poblado que Nodoka les había indicado. Afortunadamente Akane había tomado el control del viaje, de lo contrario se pasarían la vida buscando el dichoso pueblo. Al llegar comenzaron a preguntar por una chica pelirroja con las características de Ranma-chan. Desgraciadamente muy poca gente hablaba japonés y se pasaron horas tratando de hacerse entender. Solo una persona les pudo responder, para sorpresa de ellos, con eso fue suficiente.

¡Ah! Si, debe ser chica loca… ella no volverá a parar por aquí, casi matar a uno de nuestros vecinos, ser loca violenta. –

Akane se quedo sin habla. A pesar de que no esperaba buenas noticias, eso era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Debe ser un error, la chica a la que yo me refiero no es violenta si no le dan motivo – Dijo Rioga para tratar de tranquilizar a Akane.

Pues ser muy extraña, además había un viejo siguiéndola que decir que era su padre y ella lo negaba, y por noches, vieron durmiendo junto a panda.

¡Es él, Riogaaa, es el! Ranma estuvo aquí… no debe estar muy lejos. – Akane sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, en definitiva él estaba vivo y cercas.

No lo podía creer, China es un país enorme, con millones y millones de gentes y en menos de una semana ellos casi lo encontraban. El estado de ánimo de Akane cambió completamente, se olvido de que lo buscaba en medio de desgracias que marcaron las vidas de ambos y que ya no era su prometido y distaba mucho de ser el hombre que tanto había amado. Poco le importaba todo, ella vería de nuevo a Ranma y podría estrecharlo.

A la hora de la comida, Akane se devoró los tallarines instantáneos que Rioga le preparo, hasta el apetito había recuperado.

Akane, quiero decirte algo- Le dijo Rioga con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba desde que comenzaron el viaje.

Si, dime Rioga- Akane no dejo de comer.

Eres libre… desde hoy, rompo nuestro compromiso. – no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.- si quieres puedes quedarte con el anillo, ya no nos unirá. Yo no quiero atarte a mi a la fuerza o por agradar a tu familia, tu jamás podrás amarme.

Akane no supo que decir. Con su momento de júbilo olvidó por completo a su prometido. Era demasiado evidente lo que seguía sintiendo por Ranma y que estaba lastimando a Rioga de una manera muy cruel. También bajó la mirada apenada… Rioga tenía razón, ella jamás lo amaría.

Yo…-la chica en verdad se quedó sin palabras.

No tienes que decir nada. Akane, yo de verdad te quiero, te quiero tanto que solo quiero verte feliz, aunque eso implique que no estarás a mi lado. No se que nos espere ni que pase contigo y Ranma, pero sea lo que sea, tu eres libre para tomar nuevas decisiones.

No se habló mas. Ella sabia que él tenía razón y de cualquier forma lo estaba torturando. El futuro era muy incierto y si Ranma era tan desdichado ella se pasaría la vida cuidándolo y siguiéndolo, y en esas condiciones no podia ser la esposa de Rioga.

"Que hermosa hubiera sido la vida si yo hubiera podido amarte, Rioga. Cuanto me hubiera gustado". Se guardo esas palabras, no tenia caso removerlo.

Pasaron varias horas caminando hacia el sur, decidieron que esa seria su dirección, si en el próximo pueblo no habían visto a Ranma, tomarían otra dirección y así sucesivamente asta obtener otra pista de él. A Akane se le ocurrio preguntar en las oficinas de correos si un hombre con las características de Genma había estado ahí pero en ese pueblo no les dieron señal.

Un tanto decepcionados partieron hacia el lado oriente. Había árboles que tenían golpes, que de seguro eran de artemarcialistas entrenando. Eso les dio buenos augurios. Caminaron al menos tres horas cuando encontraron las huellas de un panda a la orilla del camino, al seguirlas encontraron los restos de una fogata … ¡Ellos habían estado ahí! Akane se echo a correr siguiendo las huellas.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja se encontraba encima de un árbol de melocotones… tomaba uno y le daba el siguiente (siempre era de casualidad el mas pequeño) al panda que la acompañaba, ahora también de día.

En eso, llegó un hombre de pelo cano, bastante feo y le refunfuñó que el árbol era suyo y se bajara inmediatamente, la chica acento con la cabeza y comenzó a descender, pero en un mal movimiento, se desprendió un brazo del árbol y cayo encima del anciano. El hombre, para levantarse, trató de quitarse el peso de encima, pero la chica al sentir que la tocaba, se puso histérica de nuevo y comenzó a golpearlo.

¡Suéltame, suéltame, no me toques maldita bestia asquerosa! – de nuevo Ranma atacó al hombre sin que nada pudiera detenerlo, Genma trató de separarlo espantado pero poco podía hacer, tambien a él lo golpeó.

¡Maldito, te voy a matar! – su grito se escucho a larga distancia y estaba a punto de golpear al hombre en el pecho para matarlo cuando escuchó una voz .

¡Noo, Ranma no lo hagas! No lo hagas por favor.

Era la voz que había conocido en sus sueños, era la voz de ella… de la chica de los cabellos negros y los ojos castaños enormes.. Ranma reconoció su voz.

¡Ranma, suelta al señor por favor! Tu… Tú no eres así… no le hagas daño.

Lo soltó de inmediato para voltear a verla… Ella estaba ahí, con las manos cruzadas en señal de súplica.

A… Akane… - le llamó Ranma, con la voz quebrada.


	4. Promesas

La lluvia arreciaba a cada momento y las tres personas y el panda se escondieron bajo un arbol grande

La lluvia arreciaba a cada momento y las tres personas y el panda se escondieron bajo un árbol grande. Pensaban que era peligroso el lugar, podían llamar un rayo pero no tenían alternativa, el agua no les permitía continuar.

La chica del cabello oscuro recordaba lo sucedido hacia apenas unas horas… no podía creer aun el estado en que Ranma se encontraba, extremadamente delgado, padecía de amnesia casi total y su salud dejaba mucho que desear.

_Flash Back_

_¡Ranma, suelta al señor por favor! Tu… Tú no eres así… no le hagas daño._

_Lo soltó de inmediato para voltear a verla… Ella estaba ahí, con las manos cruzadas en señal de súplica._

_A… Akane… - le llamó Ranma, con la voz quebrada._

_Si. Soy yo Ranma… - gruesas lagrimas brotaban de los enormes ojos de Akane. – vine por ti, vamos a casa. Yo te cuidaré._

_¿Casa? – Repitió Ranma concentrándose en la mirada de Akane, con la boca abierta, como si fuera la mayor sorpresa de su vida._

_Yo no tengo casa._

_Claro que la tienes. Mi casa es tu casa Ranma – Akane le tendió los brazos, no dejaba de llorar y sus piernas temblaban._

_No llores… -Ranma no se atrevía a acercarse. Sabía que la había visto en sueños pero no recordaba exactamente quien era esa chica._

_Tú no debes llorar. – el cuerpo de mujer que mantenía un chico adentro, no tenia expresión en su cara, su mente estaba encerrada. Incapaz de sonreír o llorar._

_No lo haré, si vienes y me abrazas Ranma. _

_Por fin se acerco a ella. Estaba también temblando. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas tratando de recordarla, pero ¿por qué de pronto dijo "Akane", como supo su nombre?_

_Estaba a un paso y no se atrevía a tocarla. De pronto reaccionó, estaba sucia y de seguro maloliente, además sus ropas eran para la basura. Akane vestía con muy buen gusto y su piel era fina como al seda, era una muñeca viviente; miro sus propias manos callosas, sucias y descuidadas y se avergonzó gravemente. _

_Akane se abalanzó sobre él llorando, tanto que casi desfallecía. Era como la vez en que lo creyó muerto. No sabia si era felicidad de corroborar que el existía aun o verlo en ese estado, Ranma preferiría mil veces morir antes que estar así. _

_Ranma… Mi Ranma.¿Qué te han hecho, como es posible? _

_Cayo hincada a sus pies y la chica pelirroja la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Sentía un inmenso dolor por ella, verla sufrir así era como morir. Jamás hubiera querido darle ese sufrimiento. _

_No llores. Yo estoy bien… Yo… No quiero que llores así, y menos por mí. Yo no soy nadie. Tú eres hermosa y joven, no tienes porque llorar. _

_Rioga se acerco para sostenerlas. Estaba mas que apesadumbrado. La última vez que vió a Ranma, el estaba conciente, histérico, tal vez , pero conciente. Ahora era otra persona, otro aspecto. Había perdido por completo su pasado y su cordura. _

_Dile… dile que no llore. ¿Yo le hice daño? Por favor, dile que no llore. – Ranma estaba a punto de llorar también, sin saber porque. _

_Genma separó a su hijo de Akane, este no opuso resistencia. Akane se veía destrozada y cansada, los hombres decidieron que buscarían un lugar donde pasar la noche, que no tardaría mucho. _

_Ranma, tú vendrás con nosotros.-le dijo Akane._

_¿Por qué tengo que ir con ustedes?_

_Porque no hemos viajado por tantos dias solo para venir a visitarte, venimos por ti. _

_Pero yo.. – no tuvo palabras para negarse._

_Venimos desde muy lejos solo por ti. Aun no se que hacer para ayudarte pero lo averiguaremos y te aseguro que volverás a recordarnos a todos Ranma… Nosotros somos tu familia._

_¿Familia? – Cada vez estaba más confundido – apenas que sean mis hermanos…_

_Yo… -Akane quiso decirle con toda su alma que había sido su prometida, que lo amaba a pesar de todo y que lo sacaría de ese estado aunque se gastara la vida en ello… Pero era demasiado desconcertante ya para el pobre encontrarse en esa situación. –_

_Digamos que soy tu mejor amiga, Ranma, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mi. Tu padre también te está buscando y tu madre te espera en tu casa. También Rioga es tu amigo, el mejor._

_Ranma había golpeado a docenas de gente por tan solo rozar un poco su mano o dirigirle la palabra. Akane le hablaba y lo abrazaba y sentía tanta familiaridad y felicidad que parecía recuperar la cordura. Creyó cada una de sus palabras y se abandonó a la voluntad de ella, era exactamente como en sus sueños. _

_Se dirigían al pueblo de las amazonas, según Genma, no faltaba mucho para llegar. Ahí encontrarían comida y medicinas para ayudar tanto a Akane como al desgastado Ranma_

_No entiendo. La verdad, esto es muy penoso para mi. No se porque vienen desde tan lejos si nisiquiera soy de su familia.- Ranma no dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta, a pesar de las explicaciones a media que sus amigos le daban.._

_Porque Akane,no quiere verte enfermo y quiere curarte, eso es todo. –Rioga estaba a punto de ponerse de mal humor, habían sido dias de soportar que Akane lo hiciera a un lado para correr hacia su rival convertido en chica, aunque sabia que no era con el fin de dañarlo, no podia evitar ponerse mal. _

_Pero yo no estoy enferma.-Ranma pensaba que seria una carga mas para la pobre chica._

_El panda solo caminaba atrás de ellos, si recobraba su forma original Ranma escaparía._

_Tu rostro me parece muy familiar… ¿Eres el novio de Akane?-ahora la atención se centró en Rioga, Akane solo los observaba callada._

_¿Quée? Noo, yo no. Ella y yo solo somos amigos. _

_Pues a mi me parece que la quieres. Estas muy preocupado por ella…_

_Tú también lo estás y ni siquiera recuerdas quien es, ¿O me equivoco? ._

_Rioga tenía razón y el motivo por el cuál pregunto si era su prometido era más que obvio. En el fondo sintió un gran alivio de que no fuera así. _

_Ranma ahora mas que nunca tenia carácter fuerte. El mismo se extrañó por haber obedecido a Akane, pero se sintió incapaz de no hacer lo que ella quería. Así había sido siempre, siendo realistas, Ranma solo era dominado por una persona, Akane, y eso no había cambiado con su amnesia. _

_Fin del Flash back_

Desgraciadamente la lluvia los alcanzó antes de llegar al pueblo. Akane desdobló su impermeable para alcanzar a cubrir a Ranma y así siguieron un rato más asta que llegaron a una cueva. Le dio a su primer prometido una camisa roja parecida a las que el acostumbraba usar. Era una de las suyas, de hecho.

Toma, con esto estarás más cómoda. Será mejor que te seques y tomaremos té o pescaremos un buen resfriado.-

Ranma sentía algo familiar, no sabia describirlo. Solo sabia que no le harían mal, su percepción de la gente estaba volviéndose un poco normal, pero aún no entendía el porqué había llegado a tener esa actitud y ese miedo enorme a todo lo que no fuera su propio cuerpo… y el de ella.

Akane se recostó y ofreció a Ranma compartir su futón. Era curioso como ahora lo trataba, en una situación normal dos años atrás, jamás hubiera compartido la cama con él. El aceptó un poco apenado. No podía recordar cual fue la última vez que durmió sobre el suelo cubierto, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

¿Por qué?- preguntó de repente a Akane interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué que? –

¿Por qué viniste por mí? Aun no lo entiendo.- su terquedad era la misma de siempre.

Porque te quiero Ranma. Te extrañe mucho tiempo, demasiado. Pensamos que habías muerto pero tuviste un accidente y perdiste la memoria…- habían decidido no revelarle la parte de verdad que sabían.

¿Y mi familia? Tu no eres mi hermana, ni ningún familiar… no entiendo porque viene alguien que no es quien debería estar mas interesada…

Te equivocas Ranma. – Akane no sabia como explicarle que habian sido pareja, que estuvieron a punto de casarse mas de una vez y que era en el fondo un hombre, su prometido y a quien amaba.

Akane lo acurrucó en su pecho. Ranma respiraba su aroma, un aroma delicioso, tan familiar pero jamas antes sentido. No se explicaba su sentimiento, parecia tan auténtico, tan real, tan antiguo. El contacto de su piel lo hacía sentir algo que recordaba, demasiado vergonzoso para admitirlo, no podia ser lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo queria pensar…

Rioga escuchaba la conversación sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba demasiado. A pesar de todo, las cosas estaban tomando mas o menos el ritmo que nunca debieron perder… "Akane y Ranma se aman, y es juntos como deben estar. Sin importar si él ha cambiado."- aunque era torturarse, su conciencia no podia negar eso. Decidió algo que cambiaría el fin del viaje.

**Al Amanecer…**

Ranma insistió en ir con ellos a conseguir algo de comida, pero el panda y Rioga decidieron que él se quedara con Akane.

En cuanto Rioga se quedó a solas con Genma, sacó agua caliente que había apartado al preparar el té hacia unos minutos.

Es la única forma en la que me aceptó.- Cada vez que le dirigía la palabra se echaba a correr o me daba unas golpizas…

Si. Lo entiendo- Dijo Rioga.- Necesito su ayuda para tratar de ayudarlo… puedo reconocer la mansión a donde fue llevado y se que no es muy lejos de aquí. Tenemos que ir y buscar alguna cura… Ya sé que es difícil pero Ranma no se puede quedar así.

Genma asintió con la cabeza, decidido.

Mientras tanto Akane y Ranma trataban de hacer fuego con unos trozos de madera que encontraron secos en la cueva.

Ranma aun se encontraba inquieto por la noche anterior, estaba demasiado serio y se ruborizaba por un mínimo detalle.

Ranma. Se que estás ansioso por saber todo acerca de ti. Quisiera contártelo de verdad, pero se que es mejor que lo recuerdes por ti mismo.

Está bien, entiendo. Sé que la vida de una persona no se recupera por simples palabras y agradezco mucho lo que tu y tu amigo me han ayudado. – Ranma seguía con la mirada esquiva hacia su exprometida.

Nuestra relación nunca estuvo del todo bien, Ranma.- Akane sentía la necesidad de abrir su corazón- a veces cometimos errores… pero yo jamás quise hacerte daño, ni dejé de sentir lo que siento por ti.

Ranma jurabá que Genma y Rioga en el bosque podían escuchar el latido de su corazón. Estaba sumamente sorprendido, miraba algo en los ojos de Akane, algo que el también sentía pero no se decidía a completar en su mente, no podía ser…

Qué… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Te lo diré cuando me recuerdes completamente Ranma. Cuando sepas quien eres en realidad y no te asustes mas con mis palabras. Veras que la cosas son mas sencillas de lo que parecen, y no debes culparte por estar haciendo o sintiendo nada malo.

Rioga quería contarle a Akane sus intenciones de buscar al monje Tsu, sin embargo su mala orientación no seria muy útil para el grupo, le resultaba casi imposible dar con la mansión de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, encontraron a Akane y Ranma listos para partir.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo. Voy a buscar la forma de ayudar a Ranma. Si no quieren ir lo entiendo.

-No Akane… Genma y yo ya decidimos lo mismo y veníamos a decírtelo.

Atrás de Rioga estaba Genma… Ranma alcanzó a verlo.

¡Otra vez tú! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Akane decidió que el trabajo de salvar a Ranma había empezado desde ese momento.

-Ranma, él es tu padre.

Ranma se quedó mudo. Simplemente no le había encajado nada, por eso no lo creyó antes. Ese hombre no parecía en lo más mínimo su padre. Pasó un buen tiempo sin creerlo y ahora Akane lo hacía que al menos diera cabida a la duda.

-Es increíble, pensé que al menos me parecía a mis padres.- dijo sin siquiera acercarse a Genma.

-Es que tú te pareces a tu madre, afortunadamente no heredaste mi calvicie.

Por instinto, la chica de cabellos escarlata se tocó la cabeza y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Porqué no se abrazan? Es mucho tiempo sin estar juntos…´- Akane les regaló una de esas típicas sonrisas que solo ella sabia dar.

-No es necesario- dijo Genma- ese no es el estilo del hijo que yo busco.

Se acomodó los lentes sin expresión alguna, trataba de ser mas duro de lo que había sido toda su vida como padre, el hecho de ver así a su hijo no significaba que le tendría compasión, ahora devolverlo a su antigua forma de ser era el reto.

-¿Hijo?¿Acaso alguien no se ha dado cuenta de que no soy hombre?- no era la primera vez en el ultimo día que lo habían tratado como si fuera hombre.

Siguieron su camino hacía el pueblo mas cercano. Quedaron de acuerdo en que ahí buscarían a un sabio que pudiera orientarlos sobre donde buscar a Tsu. No tenían idea de que tan largo seria su camino. Se detenían solo a comer dos veces al día durante una hora e inmediatamente continuaban su camino.

Durante las noches, Akane y Ranma conversaban sobre cosas triviales que la chica del cabello negro podría irle revelando.

El solo buscarlo es un suicidio- Les dijo sorprendido un anciano que se encontraba en una de tantas aldeas.

Usted no averigüe y solo díganos hacia donde ir- Rioga no había perdido para nada su altanería cuando de pedir orientación se trataba.

El hombre les dio indicaciones, sorprendentemente les llevaría escasas horas caminando. Rioga se detuvo a medio camino.

Akane, quedate aquí.

¿Qué? Estas loco Rioga, yo vengo a luchar con ustedes.

Entiende Akane, no quiero arriesgarte. Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

¡No quiero! – Akane soltó un grito cuando vio la cara determinada de los hombres.- Ranma arriesgo su vida muchas veces para salvarme, le debo esta y muchas más, de algo seré útil.

Ranma abrió grandes sus ojos al escuchar eso… ¿Había arriesgado su vida por ella? En parte comprendió algo se sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, sintió temor por ella, por lo que se había dado cuenta, la chica no era demasiado fuerte.

Tu amigo tiene razón.

¡Pero Ranma!- Akane dejó escapar lagrimas de nuevo.

Akane sintió una gran punzada en el vientre. Sus ojos incrédulos se dilataron y su vista se nubló. Rioga dejó escapar lagrimas de pesar ante un incrédulo Ranma y un Genma de brazos cruzados a modo de resignación.

Perdóname Akane, pero no puedo permitir que pierdas tu vida de esta forma. – continuó llorando mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

"Si es necesario entregaré mi vida con gusto para pagar esta ofensa, pero no quiero que todo, el sacrificio del hombre al que amas y el mío, sea en vano."

Con este golpe estará inconciente al menos unas dos horas. No falta mas de una hora para llegar, según me dice Genma. Se sentirá debil todo el día, así que no podrá seguirnos. – Dejó entre sus cosas una carta y la dejó reposando en su futón a la sombra de una cueva, con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche cómodamente, dentro de lo que cabe.

Ranma comprendió la acción de Rioga, y aunque con pesar, lo aceptó. Emprendieron el camino con un nudo en la garganta.

Vámonos hijo. Lo bueno viene ahora. Esta vez no estarás solo, si alguien va a morir, moriremos todos. Vamos a recuperar tu vida.- Genma se veía mas decidido que nunca.

Media hora después, se encontraron un camino que Rioga juró reconocer.

¡Aquí es! Genma… Ranma, este es el camino.

Aceleró su paso y vió a lo lejos la mansión de Tsu.

¡Aquí está, casi llegamos!

Mientras tanto, Akane yacia en la cueva, no faltaba mucho para el anochecer. Un auto muy lujoso se paró frente a la cueva. El conductor se bajó a rastrear el área.

Son pisadas, amo- se dirigió al hombre en la parte de atrás del auto.- al menos de dos hombres distintos y también de mujer.

Avanzó hacía el interior de la cueva y encontró el bulto que formaba Akane en su futón. Se acercó y le descubrió el rostro.

¡Es una mujer, amoo, es una mujer! – la voz del hombre se oía muy emocionada.

¡Es hermosa y no debe tener más de veinte años!

El hombre de vestiduras oscuras salió del auto y se aproximó a con su sirviente. Miró a la joven y con una señal hizo que su sirviente la levantará y la llevara a la parte posterior del auto.

"Hermosa Dama. Ahora conoceras la mansión de Tsu."- dijo con una voz apenas audible.

El auto se encendió de nuevo y emprendió su partida.


	5. ¡Despierta!

Una chica de cabello rojo hasta media espalda, completamente empapada, con apariencia enfermiza y desencajada la miraba con los ojos rojos de llanto mientras la lluvia la cubría y todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor.

¡Tengo miedo Akane!

Algo en la garganta de Akane le impidió responderle, no podía hablar, su voz no le respondía. Sus pies hundidos en el fango. Era como si el dolor de los últimos años se concentrará al verlo ahí, parado, con tanto sufrimiento como jamás lo había expresado.

Tengo miedo por ti Akane…

No podía apartar sus ojos del cabello suelto de la muchacha. Su habitual coleta no estaba, como para indicarle que todo había cambiado. Que ya no era el hombre que ella amaba.

De pronto pone mas atención a su alrededor. Todo era lodo, con huellas de sangre y un olor nauseabundo lo inundaba todo. Vio de nuevo a Ranma y observó que de sus ojos salían lagrimas rojas, como sangre. Sabía que todo era una pesadilla y ansiaba despertar, pero sus ojos no se abrían y esa visión escalofriante no desaparecía… Por fin su garganta pudo dejar escapar un grito.

¡¡Ranma!!

Akane despertó con unas nauseas terribles y sintiendo una pesada mano tapando su boca. Trató de liberarse pero no tenia suficientes fuerzas. Siguió forcejeando mientras su captor le sonreía divertido. Después la miró con mas atención y llenó de asombro le llamó.

¡Lin...Eres tú!.

El rostro pálido del hombre mostró una luz extraña… Su sirviente se dirigió a él.

¿Sucede algo jefe?

Ya había quitado sus manos de la boca de Akane, pero ella estaba muda de nuevo. No entendía su situación. Lo ultimo que recordaba era el rostro de Rioga llorando. Ahora se encontraba en el interior de un auto con dos extraños, por demás raros.

Al cabo de unos minutos, comprendió que no estaba muda por los nervios. Había una fuerza que cerraba su garganta, como magia. Comprendió que su debilidad también podía ser causa de eso, pues se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Comenzó a preocuparse más por Ranma y Rioga que por ella misma.

Ranma, Rioga y Genma vieron como el vehículo se internó tras el enorme portón de acero perdiendo todo contacto visual con él.

Ranma se acercó y pensó que en definitiva sentía la necesidad de luchar. Sabía, que en el interior de esa mansión se encontraba la clave para recuperar su pasado, por doloroso que este fuera, era suyo y no le seria arrebatado por más tiempo. "Sé que mi vida no es precisamente lo que yo deseo… pero es la única que tengo. No puedo enfrentar mis problemas si no tengo toda mi vida de regreso aquí."

Se miraron entre los tres y asintieron decididos. Rioga y Ranma comenzaron a trepar la enorme barda.

Akane seguía temblando de pánico mientras era introducida en la antesala de la enorme casona. Observó la sencillez que, en el interior, contrastaba con la apariencia lujosa de la enorme fachada.

El pálido flacucho le ofreció un lugar con un mueble parecido a un trono, y se sentó junto a ella sobre el piso. La observaba pasmado, maravillado. El sirviente se dirigió hacia la cocina y el extraño aprovecho para hablar con ella, mientras comenzaba a tocar su rostro.

Eres idéntica a ella… Juraría que ella ha renacido en tí. ¡Oh si, eres igual que mi amada Lin!

De los ojos de Akane brotaron lágrimas de desesperación… Estaba comprendiendo lo que le pasaba, entendió que su destino era al menos tan cruel como el de Ranma, eso sólo si lograba sobrevivir.

Mi nombre es Tsu. En otra vida, en otro tiempo, tú me conociste… y me amaste. Sé que ahora es incomprensible para ti, pero pronto entenderás a que me refiero, amada mía.

Akane afirmó con esto todo su temor. Ese era el hombre que tanto daño había hecho a su prometido, se encontraba frente a él y no podía siquiera decirle cuanto desprecio le prodigaba. Solo estaba sentada, con su cuerpo inmóvil, como si fuera ajeno.

El hombre limpió con su mano desnuda, las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica. Tsu lucía melancólico, con una mirada fija en el bello rostro, así paso un buen rato.

El sirviente apareció llevando consigo una charola repleta de frutas exóticas y conservas y una jarra de té.

Rioga, Ranma y Genma estaban ya del otro lado de la valla. Se detuvieron al caer en cuenta que no tenían un plan trazado, solo sabían que el loco estaba adentro, con su sirviente. Genma había pensado durante mucho tiempo en alguna estrategia, sin embargo a ultima hora llegó a la conclusión de que luchar seria la única alternativa, la única forma dar batalla, no sabían casi nada de Tsu ni de sus tecnicas, por tanto no podían idear una estrategia bien definida.

Casi no decían nada. Ranma estaba invadido por un temor inexplicable. No era a la muerte ni a lo que le pudiera pasar en la pelea, se internaba en su pecho y no tenia un origen conocido.

Rioga usó la fuerza para abrir un boquete en la parte trasera de la mansión, en la forma mas silenciosa que pudo. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, Tsu y su sirviente tenían un oído e intuición demasiado finos.

El sujeto soltó la mano de Akane para mirar a su sirviente, el cual a una señal se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Ella seguía inmóvil como una muñeca, aun no reaccionaba, se encontraba sumida en su cárcel de sufrimiento. Algo le dijo que eran ellos, que habían llegado; quiso gritar, lo deseó tanto, que su voz salió como un hilo… que poco a poco se fue desmadejando y se escucho como un estruendoso grito por toda la mansión.

¡¡Ranma!!

¡Akane!. Su nombre se ahogó en su mente, entonces recordó. Recordó a la chica que creía muerta, entre sus brazos… en Monte Fénix, entre los brazos de ese hombre, que le dijo que no se fuera, que la amaba, entonces entendió y recordó… que ese hombre era él mismo. La historia se repetía, tal y cual dolorosa, ahí, frente a él. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por segundo, su temperatura aumento tanto que de su rostro parecía que saldría fuego.

¡Akane, aquí estoy!

Estaba ahí, no lo podían creer. Reaccionaron entonces… ¿De quien fue la estúpida idea de dejarla desamparada en esa cueva? Sin duda era su voz, Rioga corrió desesperado hacía el lado opuesto de donde se escuchó… Por el otro lado, Ranma y padre siguieron buscando una habitación que los llevara hacia donde estaba ella.

Asombrosamente se dieron cuenta de que la casa era un verdadero laberinto. Rioga iva destruyendo las paredes pero aun así no encontraba el lugar donde los habitantes estaban, y para colmo, también perdió la huella de Ranma y Genma.

Mientras, Ranma apenas atinaba a dar más y más vueltas con el rostro de la chica en mente. Su memoria se había aclarado, recordaba quien era, recordaba a su papa, recordaba su pasado, estaba ubicado en su realidad, por mas dolorosa y desesperante que esta fuera, y así la enfrentaría, si era necesario, en su forma de mujer. Su propio dolor ya no le importaba más, ahora tenía que rescatar a Akane.

De pronto, ante padre e hijo, se abrió una puerta. Sin pensar la cruzaron. En cuanto pusieron un pié adentro de aquella misteriosa habitación, un recuerdo vino como relámpago a la mente de Ranma.

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando Ranma chica fue raptado por Tsu, despertó en una habitación que más bien parecia un jardín. _

_¿Qué es esto? ¿En donde estoy? – dijo sobresaltado._

_Estas aquí, conmigo, mi amada Lin._

_¿Lin? Yo no soy esa persona, me confundes,¿Dónde está el cerdo que venía conmigo?_

_El hombre, ignorando su pregunta se aproximó con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero Ranma le respondió con un golpe._

_Ya te dije que yo no soy Lin, voy a buscar a mi amigo , no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

_Te equivocas, te he esperado por mucho tiempo. Es natural que aun no lo recuerdes, pero tu destino es conmigo, has renacido para regresar conmigo._

_Estas completamente desquiciado… - Ranma soltó una carcajada- Si supieras. ¡jajaja!_

_Entonces el hombre cambió su semblante, se volvió más sombrío y tenebrosamente serio. _

_Ranma notó que estaba paralizado, no podía responderle. Se quedó parado sin poder siquiera hablar, gritar. El hombre tomó el mentón de Ranma en forma de caricia_

_¡Siempre eres tan hermosa! En cada uno de los casos me sorprendes… _

_Ganas no le faltaban al chico de la coleta de incestarle un fuerte golpe a su raptor, pero jamás había sentido algo tan poderoso influyendo sobre su cuerpo. Lo peor es que ese tipo, a su ver, estaba realmente loco y no tenia intensiones de cesar en sus caricias._

_Tomó de nuevo el fino rostro de chica entre sus manos y le miró directamente a los ojos, la mirada de Tsu era penetrante, demasiado fuerte, sus ojos, como de águila, denotaban un gran poder mental._

_Entonces pasó algo realmente extraño. Los ojos de Ranma se cerraron y se vió a sí mismo en un cuarto oscuro. Frente a él, una mujer joven de largos cabellos negros, hermosa pero de rostro macabramente pálido. No lo miraba a él, su vista estaba perdida, ausente. De pronto, ella levantó su rostro, era realmente hermosa._

_En el momento en que lo miró, Ranma dejó de verse en ese espacio, solo ella siguió y el la veía desde un punto donde no podía despertar. Afortunadamente, esto no duró mucho, fueron solo unos segundos y Ranma volvió a verse a sí mismo, mientras la mujer cambió su expresión triste a una de gran sorpresa._

_¿Eres… eres un hombre? – Se escuchó la tartamudeante voz femenina._

_¿Acaso no lo ves? – Ranma estaba tomando el control._

_La mujer lanzó un grito de terror mientras trataba de salir de ahí, pero no existían puertas, se vio aterrorizada y su imagen, que representaba su espíritu, se vió bastante afectada por el miedo que tenia. _

_Ranma trató de tocarla, pero al menor rose con su "piel", la chica se convirtió en una criatura horrenda. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras, su piel __parecía putrefacta y de un horrible color, su cabello mas bien estaba conformado de lombrices. Empezó a retorcerse en posición fetal hasta que desapareció. _

_Ranma abrió de nuevo sus ojos frente a su raptor, aunque lleno de miedo, había sorteado una prueba muy difícil . Se encontró frente a Tsu de nuevo y esta vez pudo dar un fuerte golpe que tumbo al monje. _

_Ranma buscó desesperadamente la salida pero se internó en el laberinto. En uno de sus intentos, fue interceptado por el sirviente._

_No sé que se traen entre manos tu y tu jefe, pero te advierto que no les será nada fácil conmigo. – dijo con furia apretando los nudillos._

_El tipo no le respondió. Solo puso la tetera que tenia en las manos en el suelo en forma solemne. _

_Ranma al ver esto, le arrebató la tetera y la vertió sobre su cabeza… _

_¿Así que era eso? – La voz de Tsu sonó del lado opuesto del pasillo._

_Así, es… Te equivocaste de víctima. – Dijo Ranma en tono burlesco – por cierto, tu chica te envía saludos. _

_El hombre, que de por sí ya estaba furioso, hizo un gesto de demasiado enfado, levantando sus brazos, mientras de sus manos emanaba una luz que formaba una bola que denotaba una tremenda energía. Antes de que Ranma pudiera hacer nada, este poder se volvió en su contra y le causó mil heridas como si de mil agujas enterradas en su cuerpo se tratara, estrellándolo contra la pared. _

_Pero Ranma no se dejó vencer y utilizando su truco de las castañas calientes, logró derribar al hombre, el cual pareció sorprendido ante el poder y la consistencia del muchacho._

_¿Cómo has osado hacerle daño al espíritu de mi Lin? – dijo despidiendo de nuevo su rayo contra el muchacho._

_Yo no le hice nada. Eres tú el culpable por querer adentrarla en un cuerpo que no le pertenece. Ella esta muerta y como tal, deberías dejarla descansar en paz._

_¿Qué sabe un mocoso como tú de la vida y la muerte? Tú no sabes nada. Eres solo un gusano._

_¿Te parece? Al menos no soy un pobre loco como tú, llorando por mujer que dejó de existir, de seguro, hace demasiado tiempo. De verdad me das pena – El gesto burlesco de Ranma, no puedo dejar de hacerse presente. _

_El hombre utilizó contra Ranma otro golpe, y, aunque le causaba gran daño, él chico no se rendía. Rodaba por el piso y le respondía los ataques ocasionalmente causándole varias heridas. _

_¡Lo que le ocasionaste a Lin, no te lo perdonaré jamás!_

_Dicho esto, Tsu tomó la cabeza de Ranma mientras este forcejeaba y mirándolo a los ojos, penetró de nuevo en su mente. Ranma volvió a sentir como su cerebro era invadido, ahora por el loco aquel y se encontró viéndose de nuevo en el vacío. _

_De repente el vacío cambió y se volvió un bosque de cerezos, ahí estaban Nodoka y Akane en primer plano, parecían ausentes a todo, solo como parte de la memoria del chico, jugando sobre el suelo cubierto de flores y riendo. Mas adelante estaban el resto de los Tendo, amigos y gente de afecto de Ranma. _

_De pronto, todo se vió cubierto por las llamas, Ranma corrió hacia donde estaban Akane y Nodoka, pero ellas fueron alcanzadas al momento por el fuego, retorciéndose desesperadas por el dolor. Ranma les gritaba desesperado mientras corría en su auxilio, pero pronto sus fuerzas se perdieron y sintió sus piernas pesadas como nunca, por mas que quiso, no pudo correr más. _

_¡Ranma, ayúdanos! - Akane volvió su mirada hacia él y aterrorizada le grito._

_Nodoka y los demás se fundieron con las llamas mientras Akane seguía sufriendo. A esas alturas, su piel era una masa roja y sus ojos la máxima expresión del sufrimiento. Ranma llegó lentamente hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Al tocarla, pudo sentir como también su cuerpo se quemaba, pero su piel seguía intacta, a diferencia de la de su prometida, quien ya era solo restos de huesos y piel quemada, sin embargo, la chica le seguía hablando._

_¡Ayúdame, me duele! – su voz sonaba tan desesperada que el solo escucharla ponía a Ranma mas y mas nervioso._

_Hacia todos lados el fuego se expandía acabando con toda señal de vida. Solo Ranma permaneció intacto. Akane viva aún… El a su lado, ahí, aun costado, sin poder siquiera terminar de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento, pues la chica parecía ser inmortal. _

_Así pasó mucho tiempo, en que Akane se retorcía entre los brazos de Ranma, y este, sin fuerza, apenas podía sostenerla, pidiéndole que resistiera. Empezó a creer que estaba sufriendo demasiado y seria mejor acabar con todo de una vez, pero no tenia valor para tal cosa. Jamás._

_¡Akane! Dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?... – Ranma tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar._

_Los restos de la chica solo se aferraban a sus brazos y él, como respuesta, los abrigaba como queriéndola proteger. _

_Si es necesaria mi vida, tómala. Toma lo que sea necesario para que ella deje de sufrir. – Dijo entre tantas cosas, como esperando que Dios le respondiera… Sus labios estaban secos, sus ojos sin expresión, rozando la locura… eso era, locura. _

_Fue un largo rato de sufrimiento que no acababa, de ver en tal estado al ser que mas amaba en la vida, por quien sin pensar arriesgo su propio ser innumerables veces. Aun sentía su palpitar, ella tenia vida aun, cosa que no podía ser buena. No sabía como protegerla. No esta vez, no podía ahorrarle tanto dolor, aunque con gusto hubiera tomado su lugar. Sintió suyo ese dolor y en su ser se volvió un sufrimiento insoportable… Vehemente. Durante horas, siguió abrazado al esqueleto, tembloroso, mientras su mirada se perdía cada vez más. _

_Hay cosas peores que la muerte. Eso pocas veces podemos comprenderlo. Ranma lo entendió esa vez. Habría sufrido su muerte con cierto gozo, a cambio de saber que ella descansaba, que estaba lejos de él, pero bien. _

"_¿Te atreves aún a llamarme débil?" – dijo una voz conocida- ¡Anda, sigue burlándote de mí! _

_Enseguida Ranma abrió sus ojos, enfrente estaba Tsu y a un lado su sirviente. Habían pasado solamente unos segundos, suficientes para hundirlo en la locura. Estaba tembloroso, asustado. _

_Su rostro fue cambiando, a la par que su cuerpo. Se volvió una chica. Cayó al suelo. El sirviente se acercó, pero a una señal de Tsu retrocedió._

_Seres como tú dejan en vergüenza la pureza y la belleza de las mujeres… ¡Qué horrible fenómeno! Todo lo que una mujer puede sufrir, lo llevarás en tu mente desde hoy, y no volverás jamás a ser feliz. __– Dicho esto, el hombre tocó la frente de la pelirroja._

_Entonces Ranma cayo en un profundo y largo sueño._

_Despertó siendo mojada por Rioga, en una humilde casa extraña… Con miles de recuerdos horribles y confusos en su cabeza. Con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y que no le duraría mucho. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

Su corazón latia demasiado rápido y fuerte de nuevo. No todo era tan horrible, el dolor acumulado que le causo la locura solo fue una farsa… Todo fue un espejismo, un truco.

Dio un paso adelante mientras sus nudillos chasqueaban preparándose para la batalla. Su mirada baja pero con una seguridad y fortaleza increíble. Como hombre o como mujer, esta vez, él no sería la víctima.


	6. La posesión

Hola, holaaaaa!! Como se darán cuenta, voy algo rápido con este fic. He tenido algo de depresión últimamente y este tipo de escritura se me facilita mucho, mientras no he podido avanzar con el otro que es cómico. La verdad no sé si es un capitulo más o dos. De cualquier forma queda poco y quiero agradecerles a todos porque tiene un muy buen rating. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios los leo, los tomo en cuenta y los agradezco infinitamente. Después de terminar este me dedicare más a "Deuda de honor", espero que me sigan leyendo también.

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

Ranma puso los pies dentro de la habitación donde Tsu estaba embelezado mirando el rostro de Akane. El mirar esa escena había hecho a Ranma volver a su pasado, recobrar todo lo perdido.

No la toques. – Le dijo al monje con la voz enronquecida.

Tsu lo ignoró por completo, mientras el sirviente trató de atacarlo y Genma intervino quitándole las frutas y el té de la charola que portaba. Este, indignado, le lanzó insultos y lo empezó a seguir por el pasillo, quedando solo Akane, Ranma y Tsu en la habitación.

Ranma tuvo tiempo entonces para pensar. Esa era la primera vez que tenía conciencia de ver a Akane después de más de dos años. Estaba un tanto cambiada, crecida, tal vez, pero en esencia, era la misma que estaba escondida en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Le angustió no poder reconocer si ella estaba conciente. Parecía perdida en su mente… Tal vez tenía las visiones por las que él pasó… Esperar era demasiado, sin pensar se abalanzó sobre los dos y le arrebató la mano de Akane a su enemigo.

¡Akane! Despierta, Akane… ¡Soy Ranma! – Los ojos abiertos de la chica no tenían expresión alguna.

Golpeteó sus mejillas levemente tratando de hacerla reaccionar, después sacudió sus hombros.

Es inútil. Ella no es la que intentas despertar. – Tsu estaba de pié tras de ellos.

Ranma tomó aire para decir lo que vendría. Apretando fuertemente los pequeños nudillos y la quijada por la furia, que también expresaba su mirada, se volteó a mirarlo.

Pudiste hacerme daño a mí. Te lo permití; pero créeme, aun no me conoces. Si te atreves a hacerle daño… si le pones una sola mano encima una vez más, vas a lamentar haber nacido. No tengo miedo a nada de lo que pueda pasarme ya. Te haré pagar por cada sufrimiento que le causes a ella aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

¿Crees que no lo sé?- Tsu permaneció en su lugar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlesca.- Desde el día en que te conocí, supe cual es tu punto débil. A decir verdad, no te culpo. No solo es linda, su aura es una de las más bellas que he podido sentir.

Ranma, cansado de tanta conversación, levanta sus puños contra Tsu, pero este parece cubierto en una especie de burbuja que provocó que Ranma se lastime la mano.

Pero olvidas un pequeño detalle. Mírate. Eres una mujer. ¿De que sirve que la ames?

Al menos esta viva… - Las palabras de Ranma hicieron que el rostro del monje se congelara. Su gesto burlesco se convirtió en uno de sorpresa, sin alcanzar a distinguirse el dolor o el coraje.

Ranma levantó de nuevo sus puños y reanudó sus golpes contra la burbuja que protegía al monje. Era demasiado dura. Sus pequeñas manos de mujer no le respondían como lo deseaba.

Puedes pensar lo que quieras. No me importa nada de lo que puedas hacerme. Si mi cuerpo es de chica no me importa. ¡Aun así jamás estaré tan dañado como tú, maldito enfermo pervertido!- Ranma comenzó a desesperarse demasiado. Miles de golpes se estrellaban contra la burbuja y se revertían contra su frágil cuerpo.

En eso, Ryoga entró en la habitación. Miró a Tsu y Ranma por la energía gigantesca que despedían y enseguida localizó a Akane. Sentada en un Rincón, como zombie.

¡Akane!

El grito del chico perdido hizo que Akane dirigiera su vista hacia él. Aun así, se veía extrañamente distinta.

¿Quién eres tú? – Akane habló y Ranma dejó de golpear la burbuja para dirigirse a ella…

¡Akane! Gracias a Dios estas bien. No sé como pude dejarte en esa cueva, perdóname. Te juro que mi intención no fue causarte daño.

Una sonrisa de monalisa apareció en la chica. Entonces Ranma comprendió, que no se trataba de Akane…

¡Espera Ryoga, no la toques!- Apartó las manos de su amigo cuando estaba apunto de abrazarla.

Pero… - Ryoga no termino de contestar cuando su voz fue apagada por la de Tsu.

¡Lin! Al fin has regresado… - La burbuja se desvaneció.

¡Nooo! No puede ser. – Ranma se abalanzó de nuevo contra Tsu, impidiendo que tocara a la chica.

¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Dijiste "Al menos esta viva" . Error. Ella ya no es tu prometida. Es mi esposa Lin.

Ranma recordó aterrado el rostro que vió internarse en su mente, el de la chica de negros cabellos largos. No había notado el asombroso parecido con Akane por esa mirada sombría que la caracterizaba ahora. Lin había tratado de apoderarse del cuerpo de Ranma, pero se dañó al descubrir que se trataba de un varón. Ahora había tomado el cuerpo de Akane… Su teoría se estaba confirmando de una manera muy dolorosa.

"¡No, no! Akane no, otra vez.. por mi culpa de nuevo." – Se llevó las manos a la frente cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Mientras Ryoga trataba, con su rugido de león, que Tsu no lograra tocar a la chica.

Tsu – Pronunciaron los labios femeninos con una voz tremendamente dulce… pausada. Mientras su sonrisa forzada cambiaba a una sincera y llena de vida, que recordaba mucho a las que Akane acostumbraba regalar a diestra y siniestra.

Sus ojos tomaron un color normal. Pareció tener vida de nuevo. Pareció ser Akane de nuevo… Era solo que ella jamás hubiera preferido a Tsu para ignorar a Ranma y Ryoga a su lado.

Ranma entendió lo que pasaba. Comenzó a temblar. Si ella no era Akane… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Consumiéndose en las llamas?

Sacudió la cabeza, asustado. Esa idea no le agradó nada. Miró que Ryoga al menos podía evitar que Tsu se acercara más al cuerpo de su prometida. Ahora su trabajo era pensar, idear un plan. Algo que pudiera hacer a Akane regresar a su cuerpo…

En Monte Fénix ella pudo incluirse en la batalla aún estando su cuerpo convertido en muñeca. Su espíritu no era fácil de derrotar. De hecho, estaba seguro que era mucho más fuerte que él en ese aspecto, el problema era que no sabia como hacerlo, el era experto en artes marciales, no en paranormales.

¡Noooo! Akaaaane!

Con tremenda fuerza y por un impulso más que por cualquier razonamiento, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, sacudiéndola fuertemente, gritándole desesperado.

¡Akane, Akane, despierta!

Cero respuestas.

Te lo he dicho ya. Mi Lin ha renacido. Tu prometida ya es historia. No hay forma de que ella regrese. Olvídalo. – Tsu dijo con gesto duro pero Ranma nisiquiera lo escuchó.

Akane, soy Ranma.

¡Akane, por el amor de Dios, despierta yaaaa! Akane…

Déjala. Es inútil. – Tsu estaba a punto de incestarle un golpe por la espalda, pero Ryoga intervino poniendo su cuerpo como barrera.

Una luz cegó la habitación. Sobre la espalda de la pelirroja cayo una cantidad asombrosa de sangre.

¡Ryogaaaaa!

Estaba mortalmente herido. Sus ojos abiertos, casi sin vida.

Ranma soltó a la mujer y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

Ryoga… Ryoga. ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¡Maldito cerdo!

Aún respiraba. Lo miro queriéndole decir muchas cosas, pero la vida no le alcanzaba para tanto.

E… lla te ama a ti. – después sólo libró su cuerpo de toda tensión mientras un chorro de sangre escapó por su boca y sus ojos se perdieron.

Rioga… Ry… oga… No. ¿Por qué? – No había lagrimas en sus ojos, era como una compuerta a punto de liberarse, trabada.

Te dije que te olvidaras de mí. Te dije que no le dijeras a ella… Mira lo que ocasionaron. Nunca debieron venir, los dos son unos tontos.

Ranma se había olvidado por un momento de Tsu.

Estaba junto a ella. Abrazándola. Se había apoderado de Akane, tal y como lo había previsto. Rioga muerto, Akane perdida en el limbo…o quien sabe que lugar. Por eso le dijo que lo olvidaran. A estas alturas ya serian felices, casados. No aquí… muertos.

Su propio peso lo venció. Una vez más se llenó de desesperación al caer sobre sus rodillas cabizbajo y mirar y reconocer sus pechos y su forma de mujer. ¡Maldición! Todo fue por culpa de esa maldición.

Puso su mano sobre los ojos de Rioga para cerrarlos. Esperando que al menos el pudiera descansar en paz. De verdad lo deseaba así. Reconoció que le causo muchos problemas con su rivalidad, pero jamás le deseó la muerte. Era solo que el también la amaba. Nunca pudo evitar ser su enemigo. Aunque ninguno de los dos esperara un final tan doloroso.

Rioga se había perdido y no era suficiente para recuperarla. Si el moría tampoco sería suficiente. Miró hacia enfrente. Ella besaba la frente de Tsu mientras a este parecía no importarle nada.

Akane… - Dijo con su voz de mujer notablemente enronquecida por las lagrimas pendientes.

Akane. Mírame. No puedes olvidarme. Akane… Tú lo dijiste, lo juraste. – la chica permanecía mirando a Tsu.

Akane, tú me amas. Tanto como yo a ti. Escúchame.- Las lágrimas brotaron al fin. Desbordándose violentamente sobre sus mejillas, haciendo su voz casi irreconocible.

¡Akane! Por favor, óyeme… Akane soy Ranma. Despierta, Akane….

"_Yo te amo así y jamás dejaré de amarte Ranma… tú eres mi único prometido__".- _Sus palabras antes de partir a China. Ella no mentía. No esa vez.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía, era demasiada la presión.

Llévame contigo Akane… - De nuevo su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Desmayado. Bañándose de la sangre fresca de su amigo.

Si estás sufriendo, al menos quiero sostenerte. Estar ahí. – Sus fuerzas se perdieron sin razón. Como si su camino simplemente estuviera marcado en ese instante.

"Es curioso como podemos perder el tiempo. Perdimos demasiado tiempo en tonterías, lastimándonos y rechazándonos. Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho antes… Eres tan hermosa que no me alcanzó el tiempo para decírtelo. Te amo tanto que no llegarías a comprenderlo. Que no me importa que mi cuerpo sea de mujer, yo te amo mas de lo que cualquier hombre pueda amarte jamás. Que no me importa si las demás son más hermosas ante el mundo. Yo jamás tuve ojos para otra, tu eras mi mundo."

Los ojos de la chica del cabello azul miraban fijamente a los de Tsu, ajenos los dos a la sangrienta escena de su alrededor. Esbozando una sonrisa, al intentar besarla, el rostro del varón se aleja inmediatamente como si algo le quemara los labios.

"No me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme más"- La voz de Akane retumbó por toda la casa… En algún lugar, Genma y el sirviente la escucharon atónitos.


	7. El regreso

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

Sus pasos sonaban fuertes en el fango. Firmes. Tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar. Por eso estaba ahí. Por eso se dejó morir, para salvarla de la muerte.

¡Akane-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, por más que corría, no se sentía cansado. "Supongo que es la ventaja de estar muerto", se dijo.

Ryoga estaba recorriendo el camino largo pero rápido hacia el final… aquello que siempre ha sido un misterio para la humanidad. Millones de espíritus, al igual que el suyo, vagaban a su lado hacia una sola dirección. Como fantasmas, transparentes y al mismo tiempo visibles, sin expresión en sus rostros…

No sentía dolor por sí mismo. Se sentía aliviado en cierta forma. Era mejor esa sensación que la que tenía una semana antes, cuando iba a contraer matrimonio con ella, a sabiendas de que su amor no era correspondido y que él había mentido para obtener su mano.

Ryoga había abandonado ahora su cuerpo y buscaba a Akane en algún lugar que estaba entre dos mundos. Curiosamente jamás se había entrenado para la mayor batalla después de su muerte. Jamás pensó que no necesitaría usar sus puños prioritariamente. Pero ahí estaba, como por instinto, sabía que camino recorrer para encontrarla. Su espíritu le guiaba. Ese era su destino final, pero no el de ella, no aún. Ella moriría mucho tiempo después, tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, con una muerte anunciada por el paso de los años. Ella recorrería ese camino ya sin fango… sin sangre, con luz.

De pronto distinguió, entre una tenue luz, su silueta. Era ella. Su marcada cintura y su cabello a la altura de los hombros, sus largas piernas… ¿Cómo es que su espíritu conservaba la belleza de su cuerpo?

Aceleró su paso aún más. Le alcanzó y le toco la espalda fría.

¡Akane! Akane despierta…

La chica no volteó… Su cuerpo pareció suspenderse en el espacio y tomó más velocidad. El continuó siguiéndola, gritándole y la sujetó del brazo.

Miró hacia enfrente y distinguió un camino estrecho, un tanto iluminado y, no muy lejos, lo que parecía ser el final de este. Un abismo donde los espíritus estaban cayendo.

Ryoga se angustió demasiado. Sabía que ese era su destino, pero no podía resignarse a que ella corriera la misma suerte. No. Continuó llamándole.

¡Akane, despierta!

Unos cuantos metros separaban el frágil cuerpo del abismo… Unos cuantos pasos.

¡Ranma te está esperando! El está curado. Puedes volver con él y buscar el agua de la vida… Pueden ser felices… Akane, regresa…

Dicho esto, el chico perdido la jaló fuertemente del brazo, de modo que el cuerpo de la chica voló impulsado por la fuerza masculina.

El paso de él soltó una piedra que sonó seca al contacto con el vacío. Quedó exactamente en orilla del precipicio. Notó entonces que no había caído y que eso solo era producto de una fuerza ajena a él.

Tú tampoco te irás. No creas que voy a dejar que te vayas sólo así. Tú también serás feliz. - Volteó y la miró entonces. Akane le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. La chica le pagó entonces el gran jalón de brazos, apartándolo, de lo que el creía su destino.

Lo jaló con tanta fuerza que ella cayó, pero se levantó enseguida, ayudándole a él a levantarse. Su rostro pareció adquirir un poco mas de color.

¡Akane!

Una voz conocida para ambos retumbó en el enorme lugar. El rostro de Akane se iluminó, tomó más vida aún.

¡Akane! Por favor, óyeme… Akane soy Ranma. Despierta, Akane…

La chica se puso de pié. Sonriente, su aura se volvió cálida. Tomó de la mano a Ryoga.

¡Vamos Ryoga!

La voz de Ranma provenía de una luz que se divisaba a lo lejos. Akane jalaba fuertemente a Ryoga consigo hacia esa luz.

Si estás sufriendo, al menos quiero sostenerte. Estar ahí.

Ryoga miraba como el rostro de Akane se iluminaba más. Era exactamente aquella chica de 16 años que él tanto había amado. Su sonrisa dulce estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo, ella volvía a ser la misma. Se transformaba mientras escuchaba la voz de Ranma, diciéndole cual hermosa era para él y que jamás la cambiaría por ninguna de sus otras prometidas. Que la amaba aunque él jamás pudiera volver a su cuerpo de hombre. Conforme Ranma hablaba, el camino se iluminaba más y el lodo se secaba. Akane abandonaba su camino hacia la muerte, arrastrando junto a ella a Ryoga. Caminaban juntos en la dirección contraria de tantos miles de espíritus como ellos.

Akane cruzó la luz de la mano de su amigo y todo se volvió oscuro por unos segundos. De repente, al abrir sus ojos, miró a Tsu aproximándose a sus labios. Sintió tal repulsión, que su aura pareció encenderse. Sintió su piel arder y en ese momento, Tsu también lo percibió.

"No me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme más"

Ese fue su grito. Retumbó por gran parte de la mansión. Se sintió aliviada de ser la dueña de su propio cuerpo de nuevo, pues esto le ayudó a golpear fuertemente a Tsu.

Lin – Dijo Tsu tendido en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Yo no soy tu Lin. No soy nada tuyo ni quiero serlo jamás. Y te vas a arrepentir de haberle hecho daño a Ranma… - Al gritar esto, unió sus dos puños y lo golpeó con fuerza de nuevo.

El hombre trataba de mirar a los ojos de Akane pero esta no le mostraba su rostro, escondido por el flequillo y su cabeza abajo.

¡Te vas a arrepentir, maldita perra! – Dijo con los ojos llenos de odio y de ira. De sus puños salieron llamas y Akane cayó enseguida deslumbrada… pero las llamas no la tocaron. Sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre ella…

¡Ranma! – No Salieron mas palabras de su boca… Temió tanto por él, que su reacción fue abrazarlo fuertemente y darse media vuelta, quedando expuesto su propio cuerpo de nuevo.

Tsu volvió a atacar. Akane sintió quemarse su espalda… El dolor físico era algo que no le importaba demasiado en ese momento.

¡No lo hagas Akane!- Ranma forzó a Akane a voltearse y se posicionó de nuevo en el lugar del protector.

De nuevo Tsu lanzó su llama dañando más el cuerpo de la pelirroja… Akane lloraba de nuevo y le abrazaba fuerte, tanto que sus brazos enteros estaban lastimados también y parte de su rostro.

¡Yaaaaaaa! – Akane explotó de dolor al sentir que Ranma de nuevo, había perdido el conocimiento y que su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltratado.

Tsu se detuvo. Su mirada estaba perdida, no tenía control.

Akane por fin le dejó ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Le miró fijamente con determinación.

¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Quieres mi cuerpo? Te lo doy… Se lo regalo a Lin…. Tómalo… Pero déjalo vivir a él. Devuélvele a su forma masculina y déjalos partir con vida a él y a Ryoga.

Ranma, semiinconsciente, había escuchado esto y desde su lugar en el suelo intervino.

¡No Akane, cállate! No digas tonterías. – Con dificultad se puso de pié y de nuevo se puso al frente.

Vine aquí para derrotarte. Este es el día de tu muerte… - Sus frágiles puños se prepararon. Ranma estaba convencido de que, si bien no seria a costa de algo de menos valor que su vida, lo lograría.

El hombre no le respondió. Su rostro mostró esa mirada que antes habían notado él y Akane, con la que habían entrado en el transe. Solo que esta vez, Ranma la sostenía, sin temor, con una determinación que antes no tenía. Había adquirido, sin saber, una técnica para bloquear el poder de Tsu. ¿Cómo? Ni él lo sabía, pero lo estaba logrando.

Akane los miraba angustiada… "Ranma", se decía en sus adentros. No podía creer estar ahí detrás de él. Él protegiéndola de nuevo, luego de dos años de creerlo fuera de este mundo. Estaba en su puerta la felicidad, era sólo que esta vez, no era tan fácil abrirla. "Tienes razón Ranma… Perdimos tanto tiempo… Pero no será en vano."

Ranma seguía sosteniendo la mirada… Pareció ser su imaginación, ver en las niñas de los ojos de Tsu, el rostro de una bella mujer… aquella que vió en su propia mente hacia mas de dos años. Lin. La miró de nuevo, con el rostro desencajado de tanto sufrimiento. Estaba ahí, en los ojos del que había sido su compañero en vida. Hasta entonces notó que Tsu no tenía sentido.

Li… Lin. ¿Por qué?- Los ojos de Tsu se llenaban de lágrimas. Su gesto sombrío estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

La mujer frente a él, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido blanco, con la apariencia de un ángel, lo miraba compadecida.

Déjame partir Tsu. Ya no hagas más daño… - Su voz sonaba dulce… increíblemente dulce.

¡No puedo! No puedo vivir sin ti. ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo percibir la vida sin ti. – Todo lo decía a gritos y no podía escuchar nada más que su propio latido.

Te amo Tsu. Siempre te amé. Fuiste muy bueno conmigo. Pero nuestra vida pasó. Ahora el mundo es de otros… Otros también aman y sufren como lo hicimos nosotros, y no es justo que les arrebates su vida para devolvérmela a mí. Nuestro fin en este mundo ha llegado… el mío llegó hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre no quería escucharla, se tapaba los oídos negando con la cabeza.

Hoy es su turno de vivir y de amar. Ellos aman tanto como nosotros… y también algún día partirán. El mundo no te pertenece, ni la felicidad. –Dicho esto, la silueta de Lin fue disipándose en su mente, trató de correr para alcanzarla pero algo se pegaba a sus pies haciendo sus pasos imposibles.

¡Ya basta! – La chica del cabello rojo que le sostenía la mirada estaba ahí cuando Tsu despertó de su corto sueño. Y le propinó un terrible golpe que no parecía provenir del puño de una jovencita.

El desgarbado cuerpo cayó metros adelante, trato de usar su golpe de llamas de nuevo pero Ranma fue por él, mucho más rápido, y de nuevo repitió el ataque, no una, sino las veces suficientes para dejar al hombre irreconocible.

Akane, sosteniendo a Ryoga en sus piernas, desde un rincón los veía inmóvil. En cualquier otro momento, ella no hubiera querido presenciar eso, pero ahora, sin comprenderlo ella misma, lo disfrutaba. ¡Disfrutaba tanto ver así al hombre que, sin tocarse el corazón, destruyera la vida de Ranma con tanta saña!

¡Te lo dije! Te dije que me pagarías todas, una por una… No quisiste creerlo, maldito viejo decrépito, asqueroso. Te advertí que no me tocaras, te advertí que no te le acercaras… - Hizo una pausa en la que su rostro se enrojeció aún más.

¡Y esta va por Ryoga!-Gritó.

Una patada en el estómago hizo que la vista de Tsu se perdiera en el techo. Su sirviente cruzó la puerta acompañado de Genma, ambos no podían creer la escena que tenían enfrente. Akane junto a un gran charco de sangre, sosteniendo a Ryoga, pero sin lágrimas en los ojos… En el otro extremo, Ranma pisoteando el cuerpo de Tsu, casi sin vida, sin piedad.

¡Ese es mi muchacho! – Gritó Genma riendo muy a su estilo – Te dije que le iba a ganar.

¿Muchacho?- La familiaridad con la que se hablaban era algo extraño en esa situación tan penosa.

Si, mi muchacho. Y no creas que se me olvida la apuesta… vas a tener que pagarme si no quieres que "mi muchacho" mate a tu "patrón".

¿Qué más dá? – Resopló con resignación.

Al ver la respuesta de su "rival", Genma soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas. En ese momento, Ranma paró de golpear a Tsu, que ya estaba inconciente. Alguien comenzó a ahogarse y toser desesperadamente… aunque sin mucha fuerza, pero era la suficiente para poner a Ranma y Akane felices: Ryoga.

¡Ryoga…. Ryoga! – El chico aún no abría los ojos y Akane lo había atrapado en su abrazo, soltando el llanto. –¡ Ryoga, Gracias a Dios!

Ranma mostró una sonrisa. Intentó ir hacia donde estaban… pero su vista se nubló y sus piernas se volvieron de agua. Perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

Akane sostenía con su mano una grave herida que perforaba el pecho de Ryoga, intentando así controlar un poco la hemorragia. No pudo pararse a ver a Ranma Iba a decir algo cuando…

Ahí esta, ahora me pagas. – Genma le dijo esto al sirviente del monje mientras le daba una fortísima palmada en la espalda, aventándolo hacia Ranma.

El hombre casi enano, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no caer encima de la chica pelirroja, pues para él, la palmada de Genma era un golpe demasiado fuerte. Después lo observó con detenimiento durante unos segundos en los que Akane lo miraba con temor.

No deberías confiar en él, tío. No debe ser nadie de fiar…

Ranma sentía sus parpados pesados como nunca. Podía escuchar algunas voces un tanto lejos de él, sin embargo, su cerebro no captaba los mensajes de estas. Poco a poco, con gran esfuerzo, fue abriendo su ojo izquierdo, mientras se sentía aliviado de distinguir, entre las voces, la de Akane. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado… Pero el techo no era el de la mansión. De eso estaba seguro… En un rato más, de seguro acumularía un poco de energía para poder sacar su voz a flote y enterarlos de que había recuperado el conocimiento.

Sentía su espalda dolorida… Recordó las quemaduras. De seguro Akane tendría lastimados sus brazos. Pudo distinguir la otra voz Ryoga. Quiso gritar entonces, pero la voz se quedó en su garganta. "Poco a poco", se dijo. Era un milagro realmente, el vió a Ryoga mortalmente herido… lo vió muerto. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a tal herida? Eso ya no era tan importante, al menos estaba ahí.

Se preguntaba muchas cosas. ¿Qué sería de él, ahora que estaba conciente de todo? Era una chica y no podía evitarlo, su peor temor. Pero Akane le amaba así, se lo demostró. Aun así eso no tenia futuro… el jamás lograría aceptarse en su forma de mujer, jamás alcanzaría la felicidad completa. Además Ryoga y él habían hecho un compromiso, en el que él se excluía para siempre de la vida de Akane.

Su cabeza era un remolino. Estaba tan turbado que no pensaba darse a notar en algunos minutos más, mientras pensaba cuales serían sus primeras palabras.

¡Ranma!- La voz de Akane lo sobresaltó.

Ella se acercó inmediatamente, emocionada hasta el límite, repitiendo su nombre. Se sentía feliz de escuchar su nombre en la voz de ella, en su dulce voz.

¡Ranma, que susto nos has dado!- Ella le dio un beso en la boca, el beso por el que tanto soñó y esperó. La chica despegó un poco sus labios solo para decirle un "Te amo", mientras su tomaba aire y volvía a buscar su boca.

¡Ranma! Soy tan feliz… No sabes cuanto. – La cabeza de ella estaba recargada en su hombro. Percibía el aroma de su abundante melena… Su fresco aroma, sentía que tan solo eso le devolvía poco a poco la energía.

Ella estaba llorando. Se ahogaba entre sus lágrimas y él deseó tanto corresponder a su abrazo que su brazo se movió como por arte de magia estrechando la espalda de ella.

¡Akane!- Salió como un murmullo de su boca… ¡Que extraño! Le pareció escuchar una voz distinta a la suya.

¡Akane!- Mientras con la otra mano abarcaba su cintura… le parecía mas estrecha que la última vez… o ¿Sus manos habían crecido?

"Yo también te amo." – Sus ojos se volvieron redondos como platos cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de hombre, que salía con fluidez de su propia garganta.


	8. Volver a empezar

Hola. Pues aquí estoy con este, que es el final de esta historia, mi primer historia. No resultó tan larga después de todo. No soy muy afecta a hacer las historias demasiado largas, aunque si disfruto cuando un buen escritor las alarga lo más que puede. Debo confesarles que cuando empecé esta historia no tenía la menor idea de cómo desarrollarla, no había nada en mi cabeza. Pero la obligación de terminarla me fue iluminando un poco. Así es con mis demás historias, que espero que se den una vueltesita por ellas. No sé si vaya a animarme a crear un epílogo, ¿Qué opinan?

Por otra parte, quiero aclararles a modo de disculpa, que no tengo mucho tiempo para responder uno a uno sus reviews, pero todos y cada uno los he leído al menos 100 veces… Parece que hay problemas, no sé si con mi cuenta, pero no me manda el alert a mi correo cuando actualizo; no sé si a ustedes les esté pasando igual y séa por eso que no me han posteado el pasado capítulo quienes acostumbran hacerlo siempre. De cualquier forma, muchisisisisisisimas gracias por todo. Los quiero mucho… leo sus historias y les regreso sus reviews poco a poco, tenganme paciencia. Milk goku, canela20, Betobatucas(ya me di cuenta que a todos les dices lo mismo, traidor :P) Chibandrey, Haruko Hinako, Naoko Tendo (tú tambien a todos les dices lo mismo, mentirosilla :P ) Satorichiva(me encanta como describes la historia, prueba fehaciente de que en verdad la leíste con interés, mil gracias), Jade Saotome, Yumiamorsei, Nemesis99, Isabel, yo, Sandra, y todos y cada uno de los que tienen esta historia como favorita y a su servidora en sus autores favoritos y en las alerts. Sé que no soy muy buena, hay otros realmente maravillosos, por eso es que más lo agradezco.

Bueno, sin más preámbulo. Aquí el último capítulo.

**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

¡_Pues yo no confío en él!- Gritó Akane preocupada_

_No se trata de confianza… Claro que no es de fiar, pero está conciente de que si no lo hace… Le va a ir mal. –Genma se veía muy confiado en lo que decía, mientras observaba al chino palpar un punto a la altura del cuello del inconciente Ranma. _

_Akane seguía cubriendo la herida de Rioga, sin dejar de observar angustiada la escena a un metro y medio de ella. "Ranma". Si eso daba resultado, si era verdad lo que Genma le había explicado, entonces todo estaba resuelto para Ranma. _

_Según las afirmaciones de Genma. El sirviente de Tsu era en realidad un monje, al igual que él, su amigo de la juventud en el templo. Al ver que Tsu había perdido la razón, decidió acompañarlo para evitar en lo posible que este viajara a los pueblos. Se había encargado de mantenerlo alejado, y aunque pareciera una paradoja, había logrado que su "amo" hiciera el menor daño posible, controlándolo a veces. Sin embargo, otras de las veces también le había ayudado a hacer daño, como lo era en el caso de imposibilitar a Ranma para recuperar su cuerpo de chico. _

_Tocó en el cuello de Ranma, varios puntos. Después le dejó descalzo y toco un punto en el pié izquierdo y otro, aunque diferente en el pié derecho. Akane miró sorprendida al darse cuenta que no se trataba de magia. Era alguna rama de la acupuntura china, Ranma había sido despojado de cierta sensibilidad que lo hacía recuperar su forma original. El "sirviente", mientras hacía su trabajo, explicó que en realidad Ranma siempre pudo seguir convirtiéndose en hombre__ bajo cualquier concepto natural, sin embargo no le era posible porque sus poros no percibían la tibieza del agua. Curiosamente, era opuesto a lo que Cologne hizo hace cuatro años, cuando Ranma dejó de soportar el agua tibia, pero tenía el mismo efecto._

_¡Ya está! –Dijo tranquilo mientras se hacía a un lado para que Genma vaciara en la cabeza de su hijo, una tetera que había preparado previamente. _

_Akane soltó lágrimas de nuevo. Vió paso a paso como la espalda de Ranma se enanchó. Como sus cabellos cambiaban de color, su piel se endurecía y se volvía de un tono más oscuro. Todas sus facciones y su cuerpo eran más gruesas, incluso que cuando lo vió por última vez como hombre. Como si su vida hubiera transcurrido normal y corriente. Había crecido incluso, estaba algo cambiado, le pareció más atractivo. Akane sonrió aliviada al verlo, su pecho desbordaba alegría, no podía esperar a verlo despertar. ¡Deseó tanto correr a él y abrazarlo!_

_¡Rioga! Rioga está muy mal. Señor ¿Puede hacer algo por él?- le dijo triste al recordar la razón que le impedía correr a donde su amado._

_Aún no termino. – Dijo el monje, sereno. Se concentró de nuevo en Ranma, tocándole igual en el cuello en varios puntos. Hizo lo mismo con sus pies. Según lo que Akane alcanzó a captar, los puntos que tocó en esta ocasión, se encontraban igualmente ubicados, pero en el lado opuesto de cada extremidad. La chica no entendería hasta horas después, que el monje estaba haciendo lo mismo que había hecho años atrás, pero en el cuerpo del hombre… Ranma no volvería a ser mujer. _

_Durará al menos un par de días más dormido. Está bien, las quemaduras no son tan graves, podrá recuperarse con hierbas. Llévenlo rápido con el curandero del pueblo. Lo mismo con el otro chico, está delicado pero se salvará. _

_Akane comenzó a preparar a Rioga entre sus brazos para sacarlo de ahí y Genma a Ranma. El sirviente se acercó a Tsu y tocó su frente, despertándolo. _

_El dia llego, Tsu – Le dijo con una paz indescriptible mientras Tsu sonreía sereno. _

_Gracias.- Su timbre fue claro y su sonrisa no se borró. Su fiel amigo cerró sus ojos y comenzó una oración._

"_Sé que he sido un demonio. Hoy ha llegado el día en que el mal que hemos causado nos alcanzó. Sin embargo estoy feliz, feliz de liberarme de esta cadena y pagar mis culpas, para así liberar a todos del sufrimiento que causamos". _

_Los demás ya habían salido de la habitación. No alcanzaron a ver como, en cuestión de minutos, estas se deterioraban y se cubrían de hiedra, mientras Tsu y su amigo dormían eternamente en el suelo. _

Ranma no dejaba de mirarse las manos, los pectorales, la cara. Se había pasado más de una hora brincando de felicidad por toda la habitación, salió a correr y luego regresó a besar a Akane. También tuvo un par de peleas con su padre y lo venció. Fue a donde Ryoga y lo retó para cuando éste estuviera mejor. Era igual que antes, idéntico, solo por el detalle de besar a Akane se notaba su cambio. Akane lo miraba embelezada. Había olvidado por mucho tiempo lo que se siente ser feliz; recuperar la sonrisa, y en esa forma, era algo que no podía dejar de agradecer al cielo.

La anciana que los había atendido les ofreció cena. Habían pasado dos días ahí y esperaban que Ryoga se estabilizara para poder retirarse. La mujer lo estaba tratando con un brebaje cuya función era hacer que recuperara pronto la sangre perdida y sus tejidos se reconstruyeran.

Aunque Ryoga estaba conciente desde hacia dos días, Akane no había retomado el tema de su compromiso, ni le mencionaba nada acerca de su reencuentro sentimental con Ranma. Estaba apenada y solo le hablaba de trivialidades, a pesar de que Ryoga ya los había visto besarse sin ninguna clase de recato. Esta tarde en especial, ella se mostraba cabizbaja cuando se dirigia a él.

Akane… No debes sentirte mal. – Ryoga rompió el silencio mientras Akane se disponía a darle su medicina.

Yo… Yo no. – No atinó a decir nada. Solo lo miró con vergüenza.

Yo también estoy feliz. Y no pienses que verte con Ranma empaña mi felicidad. Por el contrario. Los dos son mis amigos, la rivalidad quedó atrás. Volver de la muerte te ayuda a superar muchas cosas… Creo que tú y Ranma sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Akane miraba a través de la ventana a Ranma jugar con su padre, mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de su amigo.

Ryoga… - Sonrió.

No te preocupes Akane. ¿Sabes? En el fondo, me gusta la pareja que forman… Son perfectos juntos. Siempre supe que te quedarías con él. Akane siempre se quedó con Ranma. La mujer que estuvo a punto de casarse conmigo era solo una sombra, viviendo por inercia. Por si fuera poco, él te ama más que yo, aunque su orgullo te lo haya ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Akane se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras lo abrazaba. En eso, escuchó un grito de Ranma.

¡Estaba lloviendo!- El chico se estaba mojando alegremente en la lluvia, sin abandonar su masculina silueta mientras la anciana china lo miraba con expectación en la puerta.

¡Lluvia! ¡Lluvia!!Hey, mira panda inútil… Sigo siendo normal! – Le decía burlonamente a su padre mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Akane salió rápidamente a verlo en la puerta. Él, al darse cuenta, se le acercó y la jaló de una mano para que se mojara con él. A los segundos, Akane estaba brincando y gritando junto con él. Cuando la lluvia se volvió más intensa, los pies de ambos se hundían en el fango, entonces Ranma la tomó en los brazos y, sujetándola en un abrazo fuerte, la besó.

Se separó un poco y observó su rostro pálido por el frío.

Te amo. Te amo tanto. – Volvió a besarla, esta vez como si quisiera robarle la respiración. Y de nuevo, sin importarles que el panda gruñera molesto al hundirse en el lodo.

Ranma recordó ese momento… Cuando en su forma de mujer, había soñado tanto a Akane y ese hombre vestido de camisa china roja y trenza negra, danzando en la lluvia, prodigándose besos y declarándose su amor. En su sueño, él, con su forma de mujer, sólo era testigo de tal felicidad, solo podía sentir unos terribles celos que le carcomían la existencia y lo hacían sentirse más insignificante que un ratón.

Yo también te amo Ranma. No quiero pensar que sería de mi vida sin ti. No quiero recordar lo que sufrí- Mientras colgaba del cuello de Ranma, completando su sueño en común.

Era muy curioso para Ranma, recordar que la lluvia marcó una pausa en su vida. Al estar bajo el mismo cielo, la misma lluvia, casi tres años después, sintió que apretaban el botón "play/pause" de su vida, de nuevo. Ya no le causo más dolor. Todo era perfecto.

Por la mañana partieron los cuatro de nuevo hacia Tokio. Ryoga estaba ya muy recuperado y podía soportar muy bien el viaje. Las quemaduras de Ranma casi eran imperceptibles ya. Genma no mencionó nada sobre visitar los estanques, y de cualquier forma, Ranma no pensaba ir, ni permitir que Akane pusiera un pié dentro de ese parque maldito que le complicó la existencia a él por tanto tiempo.

Caminaron bajo el sol por cinco días. Una noche, antes de embarcarse, cuando casi llegaban al puerto para partir ese misma mañana, Ryoga desapareció. Simplemente se fué mientras los demás dormían un poco, como había sido siempre su estilo. Akane y Ranma se afligieron. No podían evitar lastimarlo. Era cierto que él tenía razón para estar mal, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, pero no podían sacrificar la felicidad de dos por la de él. Después de todo… la vida es justa y le daría a Ryoga tarde o temprano, el regalo del amor verdadero.

El viaje les pareció eterno. Dormían acaso dos o tres horas para seguir el rumbo hacía la casa de los Tendo. Akane hizo un par de llamadas sin entrar mucho en detalles, solo les dijo que estaba bien y que ya iba en camino de regreso.

Al fin cruzaron la calle que divide a Nerima con el distrito más próximo. Ranma con la boca abierta, apretando la mano de su, ahora, novia. Adentrándose como lo había hecho años atrás, siendo acosado por un panda y luciendo un cuerpo de mujer, resbalando entre la lluvia. Pero no estaba lloviendo, hacía un día perfecto.

¡Kasumi! – Gritó Akane al mirar, en la acera de enfrente, a una mujer alta y esbelta que sostenía a un niño de dos o tres años en su mano derecha y en la otra, una canasta con víveres. Ranma hasta entonces, no la hubiera reconocido. Era toda una señora, con el pelo recogido en una trenza, lo que le daba más edad… El simple bodoque andante que la acompañaba la hacía diferente. Sin duda alguna era de Tofu, se le parecía bastante, pero tenía el semblante tímido y serio de su madre.

Akane lo jaló del brazo mientras se cruzaban la calle para encontrarse con una Kasumi con los ojos igual que telones levantados. Soltó al niño y la canasta al no dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban… Ranma tomó con agilidad la canasta y Akane sujeto al niño que estaba más que dispuesto a emprender la huída.

¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas, pillo?- Sonrió Akane al sostener en sus brazos a su sobrino y le abrazó.

Ra… ¿Ranma?- Kasumi no lo asimilaba aún.

Hola Kasumi – Le dijo gustoso mientras miraban como ella se tocaba el pecho, como si estuviera frente al mismisimo demonio.

Un rato después, Kasumi hizo una reverencia ante él. Cargada de algo raro… mezcla de susto y felicidad. Algo que se siente cuando se presencia un milagro. Entendió entonces el comportamiento de su hermana al partir.

Bienvenido, Ranma. Bienvenido de nuevo.- Mientras le sonreía abierta y sinceramente.

Mientras continuaban su camino, los vecinos los miraban sorprendidos. Pasaron junto al "Café gato" el cual estaba abandonado, y el mosquito de la curiosidad picó a Ranma, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Shampoo, al creerte muerto, se dió por vencida y regresó a su aldea. Después escuchamos que Mousse logró derrotarla y ahora son marido y mujer. La abuela decidió acompañarlos y nadie pudo hacerse cargo ya del restaurante. – Akane lo miró de reojo observando el viejo y pequeño edificio.

Vaya… Siempre supe que terminarían juntos esos dos. Uno tiene que estar muy loco para aguantar a alguien como Shampoo- Dijo serio mientras Akane se colgaba de su brazo. – Así como tiene que ser muy fuerte para aguantar tus golpes y tu comida.- Akane frunció el ceño, molesta, mientras jalaba de su brazo como para dislocárselo.

¡Ya vamos a empezar! Es increíble… Tú si que no tienes remedio. –

Ranma miró divertido los gestos de enojo de Akane. También los había soñado, como parte de ella que eran. Sabía que estarían ahí siempre que él estuviera, era como una reacción alérgica de la muchacha hacía él ( claro, solo así se explicaba, pues él no daba motivo alguno… ¿O si?).

Entonces la miró. Estaba ahí, fuera de la casa de los Tendo. Akane le contó que fue ella quien le reveló toda la verdad… Tal vez esperanzada con su salvación, tal vez solo para desahogarse. Hay secretos que una madre no puede guardarse. Ahí estaba de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había adelantado a casa de los Tendo para verlo más temprano. Genma le había avisado de su llegada.

Mamá – Nodoka no dijo nada… Sólo se dejó caer en sus brazos, venciéndola su propio peso y cayendo a sus pies. Ranma la sostuvo mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

Así pasaron un rato… Akane con una mano en el pecho, mientras vió acercarse a su padre. Le encaró y le hizo una reverencia. Soun lucía muy serio. Akane, después de unos minutos pudo hablar, visiblemente emocionada.

Padre, sé que te preocupé demasiado con esto. También que deshonré a mi familia al cancelar la boda con Ryoga. Era solo que, todos ustedes saben lo que yo siento por Ranma… cuanto sufrí. No pude decirles la verdad. Hubiera sido complicado de entender y yo… yo… necesitaba ir, de verdad.

No pudo decir más, sintió las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros.

No necesitas dar explicaciones, hija. Eres toda una mujer, valiente y decidida. Estoy orgulloso de tí.- La abrazó fuerte y con tanta emoción, Akane dejó escapar lagrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Sobre el hombro de su padre, miro a Nabiki, con un moderno atuendo, mirándolos con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella y los brazos cruzados.

¡Vaya, tú si que eres obstinada Akane! ¡Con tal de casarte con Ranma eres capaz de sacarlo de su tumba!-dijo en tono irónico, mientras se tiraba a sus brazos.

--

Una más de las veces. Una más. De nuevo entallándose el vestido. Últimamente había adelgazado. El viaje fue estresante, no había tiempo de engordar, y con tantos preparativos, menos. Nodoka había estado bordando el vestido que ella misma confeccionó. Durante años lo diseño, bordó y cosió para la ocasión verdadera. Le confesó que ella sabía que su hijo no moriría tan fácilmente y no le dejaría morir sin cumplir con su promesa. Siempre estuvo convencida de que Akane sería su nuera o dejaba de llamarse Nodoka Saotome. ¡Y pensar que hace un mes le hubiera parecido un comportamiento desquiciado de una madre loca ante la pérdida de su hijo!

No Kyo… Ya te dije que los niños no deben comer chocolates cuando visten de gala – Kasumi reprendía dulcemente a su hijo mientras limpiaba de su rostro infantil los restos de chocolate.- Arruinarás tu traje y no podrás acompañar a tía Akane hasta el altar.

Ya está. Estás preciosa. – Nodoka miraba maravillada a su nuera, orgullosa de su obra.

Muchas gracias tía. Ya sabemos que todas las novias son bonitas.

No me digas tía. En menos de dos horas, tendrás que aprender a llamarme mamá. Además tú no luces bonita, estás como un verdadero ángel. No por nada te vas a casar con mi Ranma- Dijo, mientras Akane reconocía el gesto de orgullo característico de Ranma, de tocarse la frente entrecerrando los ojos. "Supuso que lo heredo a ella".

Akane. – Reconoció su voz, era claro que él andaría cerca pero le extrañó sobremanera que irrumpiera en el cuarto donde las mujeres estaban arreglándose para el evento.

Ranma. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno. Sólo falta retocar un poco el peinado y no llevará mucho maquillaje. Hay tiempo para que los tórtolas tengan su última plática como prometidos. Vamos Kasumi . – Dijo guiando a su sobrina política mientras esta seguía tratando de limpiar el chocolate de su retoño.

Sólo quería verte.- Miraba hacia el techo, como evadiéndola por vergüenza – Aun faltan dos horas y no podía resistir la curiosidad de verte vestida de novia.

Ranma… Me has visto como novia al menos una docena de veces, con esta incluida. – Ella le sonrió tiernamente.

Pero esta es la definitiva. - Se hizo un silencio – Y tú lo sabes Akane.

La chica se sonrojó mientras Ranma agachaba la mirada.

Tú sabes que hoy serás mi esposa. Todo esto ha cambiado. Y yo… no puedo más que agradecerle a la vida. No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Ella le miró temerosa ahora… ¿Acostumbrarse a eso?

Siempre he batallado para tener lo mínimo en la vida. Ni siquiera crecí al lado a mi madre. Mi padre está loco, pasé hambres por su culpa. Mi vida nunca fue normal… Todo me costó muchos golpes. – Tomó un poco de aire, buscando palabras.

Llegar a esto contigo me ha costado muchos golpes, Akane. Muchos me los dí yo mismo, por cabezadura. A pesar de todo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Siempre te amé. Me dí cuenta cuando sentí celos por primera vez… Cuando te vi enamorada del doctor Tofu. Y desde entonces… lo sé. Y esperaba este momento. Eres mi mayor logro y sé que ahora por fin encontré algo de paz en mi vida, porque sé que me amas. El miedo de tu rechazo desapareció. Sé que dejaré de tener problemas porque mi mayor problema era mi terquedad… negar que te quería, que te quiero. Mi locura no fue por sentirme perdido, débil o abusado… fué por tí. Y todo lo que he hecho desde que te conocí, ha sido por ti.

Durante tres minutos. Hablando pausadamente, demasiado. Ranma encontró esas palabras con mucha dificultad y las puso ahí, donde debían estar, en ella. Akane le abrazó sin interrumpir sus palabras.

Ahora quiero dar el último paso Akane. Perdóname. Cada una de las veces que te insulté o menosprecié, solo fue mi inmadurez unida con mi orgullo tonto. Nunca pensé que parecieras marimacho. En realidad me pareces la mujer más linda. La que soñé. Porque yo jamás busqué con una mujer con delantal, pelo largo y pasos delicados. Yo sólo soñé contigo.

Akane no respondió. Solo permanecía acurrucada en su pecho. Había llorado demasiado últimamente, por dolor y por felicidad. Era demasiado… pero aún así, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

--

¡Ryoga! – La chica de cabello castaño miró sorprendida al chico del colmillo cuando este pasaba por su establecimiento. Éste solo volteó a verla incrédulo.

¿Ukyo, qué haces en Yokohama?- Le preguntó con más sorpresa aún.

¡Perdido de nuevo…para no variar! –Pensó en voz alta la linda chica, quien vestía un kimono bastante elegante y su espesa mata de cabello era adornada por un lindo tocado. – Estás en Tokio Ryoga.

¿Quéeeeee? Juré que jamás regresaría a este lugar – Dijo en tono de maldición. Ukyo lo miró fijamente. Sabía a la perfección lo que él sentía. Ella misma lo sintió muchas veces. Pero ya no era así.

¡Vamos Ryoga! Ya no somos unos niños. Siempre supimos que esto terminaría así, si acaso era un buen final. Todo lo demás que pudiera pasar eran solo distorsiones que no hacen bien a nadie. – Le sonrió.

Lo sé… Y lo acepto. Pero no es tan fácil. No quiero toparme ni de broma con ellos en la boda. –

Pues… A decir verdad. Yo tampoco. Pero me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Ryoga. – Sus ojos parecieron reflejar algo nuevo.

¿Qué te parece si me olvido de la boda y vamos a tomar un helado?- Dijo mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa – Hace mucho que no platicamos.

Pe.. pero yo- El chico se puso mas rojo que el interior de una sandía.

Anda, vamos, no séas tímido. Yo te invito, la pasaremos bien. – Dijo ella sin pena, tomándolo del brazo.

Y tomaron el camino opuesto al de casa de los Tendo, donde sería la ceremonia.

--

¡Aaaayh , eso me dolió! ¿No puedes tratarme con más delicadeza? – Frunció el ceño Akane, mientras se sobaba el trasero al ser literalmente aventada al colchón por su ahora esposo.

No exageres, aguantas eso y más- le dijo cínicamente mientras se quitaba la corbata.

Obserbó como Akane se puso de pié de nuevo y trataba con sumo cuidado de quitarse el vestido. Lo cual se le dificultaba mucho. Ranma se acercó y de un solo tirón bajo todo el corsette, cuya cremallera se venció con la rudeza. Mientras sus manos aprovechaban para palpar lo que se pudiera.

¡Ranma! Lo echaste a perder. – Dijo ella en un puchero.

¿Para que quieres que sirva? Uno solo se casa una vez… Puedes guardarlo así de recuerdo si quieres. Pero nadie más lo usará. Guardar los anteriores vestidos no te ha traído mucha suerte… ¿O si? – El último enunciado fue con la voz muy baja, mientras rozaba con sus labios, la oreja de su esposa y sus manos resbalaban asta el cierre de la parte baja del traje de novia.

Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo Akane con voz melosa y baja, mientras apagaba la lámpara junto a la cama.

'


	9. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

Me encuentro sola. Caminando por las calles desconocidas, sedienta, cansada y hambrienta. La gente ni siquiera habla mi idioma. Mis ropas están tan roídas que la mayoría de los hombres se detienen a mirarme, pues casi no dejan nada a la imaginación. Eso me molesta sobremanera. Ojalá pronto encuentre algo más con que cubrirme. . Quisiera partirles la cara a todos y cada uno de los que me miran. De hecho ya casi lo hice. A la mayoría ya les he dado su merecido cuando se han atrevido a dirigirme la palabra, por eso ahora solo me miran. Pronto tendré que empezar a golpearlos también por mirarme.

Estoy cansada. De verdad muy cansada de esto. De vagar, de no saber quien soy, de tener tanto miedo a tantas cosas. Quisiera dormir siempre para mirarla a cada instante. Quisiera saber quien es… y porqué pienso en ella con tanta insistencia. Es una mujer… y todo parece indicar que yo también, aunque no me guste mucho la idéa. La verdad no puedo evitar sentir algo así como un dolor en el pecho cuando lo pienso. "Una mujer"… ¿Acaso tan malo es ser una mujer? Porque yo siento como si para mí fuera una desgracia, un robo, un ultraje… Siento que algo de mí me fue arrebatado cruelmente.

La verdad me encanta dormir porque siempre la veo. Es una linda chica blanca, de pelo oscuro corto y unos enormes ojos de color café, una mirada tremendamente dulce por la que varios se matarían sin duda. Contado entre ellos yo. Aunque ella jamás se entere.

De repente siento un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza sacándome de mi ensoñación. Es un hombre… un asqueroso y monstruoso hombre. Cuando sus manos me tocan para buscar algo entre mis ropas, el terror me obliga a defenderme con un fuerte golpe que hace volar al monstruo por los aires. Comienzo a temblar y pierdo todo control sobre mí. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo… Recuerdos horrorosos vienen a mi mente…

¡Dios… Que sea una pesadilla! ¡Qué nada sea cierto...! Le pido al cielo mientras descubro aterrado que he casi matado a un pobre hombre… Su cuerpo sangrante… inerte… No puede ser…

¡Nooooo! Nisiquiera puedo gritar. Algo parece obstruirme la garganta… Esa sensación de nuevo. Esa desesperación…

¡Akane! – De la nada, viene a mi boca ese nombre.

De pronto siento mi cuerpo sobre algo blando y suave… Siento una mano suave acariciando mi mejilla, al tiempo que el cuerpo se estrecha contra mí en un abrazo, sujetándome muy fuerte.

"Es un sueño Ranma." Escucho su dulce voz y respiro aliviado al fin… Diós me escuchó. Todo fue un sueño.

El nudo en mi garganta se disuelve y mi respiración, vuelve de a poco ,a ser normal. Paro de temblar un poco y ella trata de levantarse…

"Te traeré agua"… La sujeto para impedirlo. Ella se sienta en el filo de la cama, sin decir nada. Solo acaricia mi cabello mientras sonríe. Me acerco más y me acurruco sobre sus piernas. Sentirme junto a ella me resulta mucho mejor que las pastillas y el agua para tranquilizarme.

Cada vez son menos frecuentes esos sueños, gracias al cielo… y gracias al cielo son solo sueños. Gracias al cielo puedo despertar y mirarla junto a mí, y sentir su abrazo. Lamento mucho hacerla sufrir con estos arranques.

Siempre siento su pecho agitado cuando despierto, podría hacerle daño en su estado. Ya le propuse que durmiéramos separados para no afectarla… pero un mazo en mi cabeza me dio su respuesta. Después de todo, en los ocho meses que lleva esperando, esta es la segunda vez que tengo las pesadillas. Cuando esperaba a nuestra primera hija, se repetían a cada semana.

Se acomoda de nueva en la cama y yo contra ella quedando a la altura de su vientre, que ya es como una pelota blanca y tersa. Aun no sabemos que será. Akane prefirió que séa una sorpresa, pero mi madre, por la forma de la panza, dice que será un varón. También dice que se parecerá mucho a mí, pues Akane, desde que empezó el embarazo, se ha dedicado a golpearme y reñirme por todo sin motivo aparente, como siempre, y mi sabia madre lo atribuye a que, cuando el bebé se parecerá a su padre, la futura madre "aborrece" temporalmente a su pareja. Yo más bien lo atribuyo a que Akane es una marimacho. "El heredero de la escuela Saotome de combate libre", aunque si Aiko es tan testaruda y poco femenina como su madre, va a disputar ese lugar con su hermano menor.

Rodéo su cintura haciéndole notar, con mi voz ronca por el sueño, que ya debe ponerse a dieta… a ese paso pronto no podré abarcarla. Quisiera saber de donde saca ese mazo aun cuando estamos en la cama… Ya busqué debajo y no está... No creo que pueda ocultarlo en el camisón, su trasero es grande, pero no hay que exagerar, y sus pechos, ciertamente crecieron, pero tampoco creo que a esas dimensiones.

Tengo que dormirme ya. Mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, como cada día, tengo la primera clase en el dojo a las ocho de la mañana. Antes tengo que desayunar y calentar un poco. Eso lleva al menos una hora, tengo que descansar.

Entonces quedo dormido de nuevo, sin pesadillas, arrullado por el movimiento tenue de su vientre, producto de su respiración y los latidos del corazón del bebé.

La luz que entra por la habitación me hace fruncir el ceño con desanimo, mientras escucho a mi pequeña Aiko gritar y sus pasitos tambaleantes dirigirse hacia la habitación, seguida de su madre, advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado. No puedo evitar sonreír al sentir el peso de su cuerpecito hundir levemente el colchón. Es un placer observar a la bebé de apenas un año, esforzarse tanto para subir a la cama a darme el beso de buenos días. Todos dicen que se parece mucho a su madre, tiene sus enormes ojos marrones, es cierto. Aunque la verdad yo me imaginó que Kasumi debió ser idéntica a ella, a diferencia de que mi hija, tiene el cabello rojizo oscuro, como mi madre. A su madre se parece en lo gorda, esta niña pesa más de lo normal y lo resiento más cuando se tira contra mis costillas.

Miro a Akane buscar en el guardarropa y quejarse de que ya nada le queda. Y es que en el primer embarazo no engordó tanto y los vestidos no pudieron ser reciclados. Me resigno a acompañarla más tarde mientras me pongo de pie para dirigirme hacia ella, con Aiko en los brazos.

¡Por Dios, esta hermosa! Cualquiera que la mire de espaldas, juraría que no esta embarazada.

"Buenos días, anata" – Me dice mientras mis labios se apoderan de ella, sin la delicadeza de asegurarme de no tener mal aliento. Cuando me cercioro de que a ella no le molesta, el beso se prolonga más, cosa que yo no quería al principio. Es tarde… pero mi lengua me juega una mala pasada adentrándose en su boca sin que yo pueda evitarlo, mientras Aiko nos mira con el ceño fruncido y a los pocos segundos empieza a llorar y patalear golpeándome el pecho. No tengo idea de donde pueda sacar esta niña, lo celosa…

Mientras me dirijo al baño, escucho a mi padre y a Soun, uno reclamando y el otro vanagloriándose. Acaban de terminar el primer juego del día… Ese par de holgazanes. Akane, aún con la bebé, ha tenido que ayudarme cuando es temporada buena, pues ellos decidieron "jubilarse", por así decirlo, pues el "afortunado Heredero", o sea yo, es el encargado del dojo. Claro que ahora con el embarazo, tengo que hacerme cargo de todo. Y así será en adelante, pues no es lo mismo un bebe, que dos, y menos si se trata de un bebe mitad Akane Tendo, mitad yo… Creo que es una combinación bastante "explosiva", por así decirlo.

"Ranma, recuerda que tienes que estar listo para la boda de Ukyo y Ryoga"… Escucho la voz entusiasmada de mi padre. Le fascinan las bodas, sobre todo cuando esta la oportunidad de embriagarse gratis. Como lo hicieron en mi boda… No quiero ni recordar. ¡Cuantas vergüenzas tengo que pasar por culpa de ese par! ¡Mira que llorar y desmayarse delante de medio Nerima.! Como si no hubiéramos tenido suficiente con la loca de Kodashi.

Recuerdo entonces el porqué Akane buscaba desesperada en el guardarropa. Por fin ese par se va a casar. Ryoga es un gran amigo, a pesar de todo. Me alegra mucho haberlo recuperado después de lo de China… No quiero ni recordar. Estoy seguro de que será tan felíz como yo lo soy ahora, Ukyo es una gran chica, "mi prometida bonita". Recuerdo haberlos visto muy enamorados desde nuestra visita al túnel del amor perdido. Por eso después me extrañó seguir viendo a Ryoga entusiasmarse con Akane… En fin, ellos sabrán su asunto. Yo sólo sé que Akane sólo me quiere a mí… y así fué siempre.

Mientras el agua fría resbala por mi cuerpo, sigo pensando, recordando. Eso me recuerda a Tatewaki Kuno. Akane me comentó que Nabiki y él están saliendo. La verdad me parece una pareja de lo más extraña… Pero tiene la ventaja de que Nabiki le prestará un poco su cerebro al estúpido de Kuno. Aunque la verdad, la idea de compartir las fiestas familiares con él, no me resulta muy agradable.

Escucho la voz de mi madre llamarme a desayunar, Akane reprendiendo a la bebé y el delicioso aroma de la comida y me apresuro para llegar antes de que mi padre me gane la porción más grande.

Ver a mi madre tranquila y gozando de buena salud y tanta belleza, a su edad me llena de orgullo. Ver a Akane, tan linda, darle de comer a nuestra hija, tan bonita como ella, y con ese brillo especial que tiene desde que la esperaba, me hace sentirme muy afortunado, más ahora que seremos bendecidos con nuestro segundo hijo; cientos de chicos quisieron muchas veces estar en mi lugar. Ver al señor Tendo, a quien le debo tanto y con quien estoy tan agradecido, me llena de tranquilidad. Ver a mi padre… bueno… es bueno ver a mi padre… Aaaah, una ventaja de ser hijo de Genma, es que Aiko tiene un panda para jugar, sin peligro de ser atacada, al menos no mucho. Aaaah, casi lo olvidaba… Tambien tiene un "niñera" gratuito; Haposai la cuida cuando Akane me ayuda con las tareas del dojo. Cosa que ninguna otra niña en el mundo puede presumir.

Esta es mi vida ahora. Lo reflexiono mientras me dirijo al dojo y entreno un poco antes de recibir a los alumnos. No es perfecta, las sombras del pasado a veces me acechan… y creo que nunca dejarán de hacerlo. Sin embargo, es mejor de lo que podría esperar y desear. Es más lo bueno que lo malo. Casi siempre lo fue, es sólo que a veces tenemos que perder lo que amamos y sufrir demasiado, para darnos cuenta y apreciarlo.

**FIN**

**Pues esto si fue todo, amigos. Muchas gracias a todos, de nuevo. Este fue un pequeño regalito extra como agradecimiento por seguir mi historia. **

**Nemesis66, al leer tu review caí en cuenta de lo que decías y tienes toda la razón, por eso empecé de esta forma este epílogo, pues con la historia ya no puedo hacer nada, lamentablemente. Muchas gracias por tu observación, todo me sirve para mejorar. Enaka, no te preocupes, jamás me ofendería de una opinión como la tuya, por el contrario, la agradezco mucho. **

**Disculpas, sé que el epílogo es después del fin y que es incorrecto ponerlo aquí, pero lo olvidé en el último capítulo y la verdad no me quise quedar sin ponerlo, así que digamos, que es un error intencional y me lo disculpan anticipadamente. **

**También algunos personajes no los incluí en el epílogo, como Kasumi y Shampoo , lo que pasa es que de estos personajes, ya se había definido el final en el desarrollo de los capítulos e intencionalmente no los mencioné para no hacer más largo. Me quedó muy corto, pero es justamente lo que no quería, hacerlo largo. Sin embargo, siento que quedó explicado lo principal que yo quería plasmar. **

**Este fue mi primer fic. Con un nombre pésimo… lo sé. En el segundo he evolucionado mucho, los invito a leerlo, creanme, está mejor que este. Gracias a sus críticas constructivas, sé que voy mejorando poco a poquito. Mil gracias y hasta la próxima. **


End file.
